Neko Mimi Magica
by Lducka16
Summary: Kaname Lanie lead a normal life until sudden she meets a talking cat who claims she can make her into a magical girl! But with this there are many consequences and many rules to follow and she may even end up getting herself killed in the process. This story contains; magical girls, neko, philological stuff, neko, and many more! OC
1. The Guy with Blue Hair

Okay... This is my first story on this website... It's not exactly a fanfiction but it is a cross between' Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shugo Chara, Sailor Moon, Macoss Frontier, and Tokyo Mew Mew. I took a few aspects from these that I liked and created a story using them. I hope you enjoy, because this is taking me forever to complete and edit! So please be kind on reviews because I really poured my heart into this story, Thank You!

* * *

Neko Mimi Magica

Chapter 1

I guess I have always been a sort of... space cadet. I sometimes space out and stare at people blankly until they figure out that I actually don't care about what their saying. Only, sometimes I really do care about what's happening to me and what I'm listening too. Especially when I'm listening to a cute guy named Len.

My legs were crossed behind each other and I rubbed my hands against my arms, creating a warm friction. I wore the school uniform, since I was at school. It's a cute sailor's outfit with blue, red, and a cream color. I was wearing my favorite purple ballet flats, though they didn't match my uniform, they fit my feet perfectly and were surprisingly comfortable. I had short blonde hair and a thick swoop bang that was on the left side of my face I also had blue eyes that were the color of the sky.

A guy stood in front of me, Len. He talking about something, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying...

All I heard was my heart racing, it was so loud I wondered if he could hear it. Every few moments or so, it would skip a beat and I would be left gasping for air. Whenever I saw him, my heart skipped a beat as I got lost in his soft blue eyes and his calm, sweet voice.

Len also wore a school uniform that looked great on him. It was a dark blue outfit with a red tight that was slightly faded. He had fluffy blonde hair that was tied back in a short ponytail and also had sky blue eyes. He was 156 centimeters tall, exactly 4 centimeters taller than me... don't ask me how I know that.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked in a calm was blushing, so much that his face was a light shade of pink. His arms were behind his back and he stared into my eyes. I got lost in them again, I tried to regain consciousness.

I shook my head, trying to get back to earth and erase the weird thoughts in my head of bagels and cats. I tried to recover what just happened, what he was just talking about. This happened almost every time I talked to him... I would space out completely and then feel like a moron afterwards. I felt completely brain dead, but mostly really stupid.

"oh," Len said, now looking disappointed, "I guess it's a no..."

He began to walk away sadly as I watched him I felt that I needed to say something, but what!?

"Hey!" I raised my arm to the ceiling and waved. He turned towards me, "I'll think about it, ask me again tomorrow, okay?"

I tried to recall what it was he asked me, "why can't I remember!?" I thought as I smiled and waved to him. I really hoped he would repeat what he just told me, tomorrow. At least I had a whole nother day to figure out what he was talking about.

I felt like a complete idiot, just standing there, waving. I was so glad no one else was out of class right now, everyone else was still in their 8th period class, but we got dismissed early today. I would of died of humiliation if anyone else saw me standing here like a complete idiot.

"This is so embarrassing," I thought as I smiled widely and waved largely.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Len smiled innocently and sweetly and then walked away. He walked down the hall slowly, not fast enough, though. The bell was about to ring and I was about to be completely embarrassed.

I stood there when the last school bell finally rang, my heart beat was finally slowing down, but I could still faintly hear it. It only returned to normal once Len turned the corner and I could no longer see him.

A crowd of other students were flooding into the hallways where I stood there. My arms quickly fell to the sides of my body the second I saw another living soul walk down the hall way. I was still standing there like a space cadet in the middle of the hallway with my eyes closed, unable to stop smiling. The students talked and laughed so loudly I could barely hear myself think.

Some guy randomly pushed me into a locker, while I was standing there like a space cadet. I turned around to see he was one of the football players, the quarterback- I think- he was laughing extremely loudly as he also shoved a person into a wall. He was acting like a spoiled brat like he and the other athletes did all the time. I saw him push kids around all the time like he's the king of the world. It drives me a bit insane to see how poorly he treats some people, especially those who are a bit on the geeky side... like me.

"What a complete jerk." I thought, I was sort of used to people being jerks to me, but to see someone abuse another person, I felt like I needed to stop him. I was just about to scream at his face when-

"Hey!" I turned my head to see a different guy- one I've never seen before- stand in the hallway in front of me.

"Stop acting like you're the king of the world, you're screaming is making my ears bleed, this act is really getting annoying!" He began to say something else as he walked closer and closer to the football player, but I couldn't hear it over the loudness of the hallway.

He had short blue hair and wore completely black with white lining on the collar and sleeves, obviously not a student here, he may be transferring, but he seemed too old to be a student here. He had dark blue hair and dark stormy blue eyes. He appeared much taller than me, from his height I estimated he was about 16 years old, or so.

I followed him with my eyes, eager to see what his next step would be. But I lost him in the crowd he descending into it. That made no sense, he was so much taller than everyone else, but I still couldn't see him. It was as if he disappeared from the hallway, but that would of have been impossible.

I shook my head, once again trying to get weird thoughts out of it, and I then walked away. I walked down the hallway, but stopped suddenly. I thought I heard someone calling my name in the distance, "Lanie! Lanie!"

I immediately turned my head, but no one was there, just the crowd of students that were slowly getting their stuff and clearing out. I shook my head in disbelief of my illusions and once again saw that dark blue hair that had earlier descended in the crowd.

For a short second I thought I saw cat ears on his head and a blue tail behind him. Only an illusion of my imagination, I thought as I blinked. My mind had been playing tricks on my all day, I could barely pay attention in any of my classes, especially math. But it's math class, who can pay attention in it!?

His head was down, facing the ground. I glanced into his blue eyes that's casts dark shadows on the surrounding world, well only what I could see from where I stood. As he walked past me he looked up for a mere second and then he looked in front of him, away from me. He stopped, a few feet in front of me, only he didn't even bother to glance or turn towards me, he only looked straight ahead of himself. He stared intently down the hallway, almost like he was seeing through the wall and observing something behind it.

"They won't be bothering you again, or anyone in that matter." He said, in a deep voice, not willing to turn towards me. He spoke softly, almost a mutter.

"What?" I asked, I stepped closer to him, he didn't move an inch. It was like he didn't even notice anyone else in the hallway, only that footballer that had just vanished a moment ago, the other person he seemed to notice... was me.

"That guy who pushed you, I doubt he won't do it again, to anyone." He then walked through the hallway and out a door that connects to the front entrance. The strange guy with dark blue hair didn't even leave me time to respond to his actions and to his words. I didn't see his face as he walked away, it was hidden, in what was like shadows. Another illusion of mind, I supposed. But who can be so sure?

I shook my head once more, trying to get what just happened out of it, mostly the randomness of everything that has happened today. I stood there for a few moments, I took in a deep breath and then turned and walked away, leaving the awkwardness behind me.

As I walked, I still went over what just happened in my head, I played the scenario over again and again in my mind, but I couldn't figure it out. I still could not piece it together, especially because the football player just randomly disappeared and the illusion of the cat tail and ears on him. I concluded that I was most likely going insane.

"A murder, maybe?" I muttered to myself, "no, too many people, only a complete idiot would murder someone here. There would of been so many witnesses he couldn't of gotten away with it."

I still could not get my head around this, this guy- a complete stranger- just stood up for me!? That had never happened before, I was just another invisible person in a crowd of people. there was nothing special about me... Nothing. I didn't really have a "cool" look or anything. I wasn't unique in that way, considering that there is 1,400 people who look exactly like me, and everyone in the world.

A memory flashed into my head, the first time I ever spoke to Len. It was a memory from in first grade or so, about the time when I first devolved a... Never mind what I just said...

I had seen Len around school before, talking with people and laughing with people. He usually gave cold glares at the people who admired him so much, that they would stalk him.

Of course he never knew that he was being stalked by a group of girls that were way too obsessed with him. That is what I found the most funny part about all of this, but if you look at it in a weird twisted way, I was stalking Len more than any of those other girls. Well, I was sort of watching the girls stalk Len, and I did watch him from a distance. I don't think it would be considered stalking, I just didn't have enough courage to tell him what was on my mind... until one day.

I sat in the hallway, my head was buried in my knees, I was completely unable to breathe. I leaned up against a wall with my back touching the wall. I was in one of the hallways in the lower school building, I was only in first grade when this happened to me.

I couldn't see anything clearly, everything was a blur in my eyes, from all the tears. All the colors I saw were slowly vanishing, turning into shades of black and white. I often wondered if that was normal and happened to others; eyesight losing the ability to see colors. Apparently, I was thought to be going blind, slowly. Only, the colors in my eyesight would return again, making me wonder how that was even possible.

I sobbed over and over again, no one paid any attention to me. I was just one of those kids in the hallway, people just assumed was spoiled and only crying because I didn't get what I wanted.

I even heard gossip from some of the parents at times, trash talking students that were in my school. I would sometimes interrupt and just repeated shakily, "shut up, you have no right to talk that way about people." I sometimes got sent to the principal's office for standing up for what I believed in, I even lost a "friend" over standing for someone I truly trusted...

But, I always recovered, only sometimes I needed someone to be there next to me. I needed someone who would hug me when I was having a bad day.

I saw him, Len, walk down the hallway. He immediately saw me sitting there, sobbing. Len stood there, down the hall staring at me, wondering what he should do, a few seconds later he walked down the hall and kneed down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Len asked in a sweet voice. He was obviously worried about me, but I could not find it in my heart to believe him. I did not find trust in a person so easily, I would usually just suck it up and deal with the world by myself.

"I don't get you," I muttered, "out of every girl in the school, you talk to me, why is that?"

He sat there, "because you're unique, I can tell."

"unique," I repeated, "in what way?"

"Appearance-"

"How am I unique if there are 1,400 people who look exactly like me?" I asked, my head was still in my knees. I trembled where I sat, unable to look up, only able to frown and thinking I can never smile again.

"1,400 people? That's a good question..." Len didn't know what to say to make me feel better, but Len was still calm. He hesitated for a few second, carefully thinking of what his next words should be.

"If you are trying to make me feel better it's not working." I muttered, I probably sounded like I wanted him to leave, but I didn't. I wanted him to stay here with me, I wanted him to talk to me. I just needed someone to talk to to, someone to explain to and to trust.

"But it's working to me, just talking to you is making me feel better." Len said, he smiled.

I lifted up my head and smiled. Just knowing that I made someone "feel better" lightened my spirits. Even though I barely knew Yuudai Len, I began to find it in my heart that I could trust him.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I walked down the hallway to my locker, memories still flashed through my mind as I walked. I scanned the locker room to see if anyone else was there. No one was, everyone had already left school grounds, I quickly unlocked my locker and opened it up. A note fell out, it was folded in a neat square and fell to the ground at my feet. I reached down to pick it up and stood straight up again. I felt it in my hands, fidgeting with it constantly as I got my stuff together. I finally unfolded it delicately.

I scanned the note and turned it over, thinking I was reading the wrong side. I read the other side, only there was nothing to read. Both sides of the note were blank, not a single word was on the paper.

"Is this a joke?" I muttered.

I folded the paper back up and stuck it in my jacket pocket, though I felt I should of have recycled it or something like that, but I felt it had a different meaning. I put on my jacket and grabbed my messenger bag. I closed my locker and placed the lock back on the door. Without a second thought I walked out the front entrance of the school.

I yawned as the bright light of the day shed light upon me. I walked off of the school property grounds and into the city. I walked on a sidewalk that would lead me into the the most busy part of the city. I shuffled through crowds of people as I squeezed past them and carried on my routine.

I continued walk, until I felt uneasy about where I was going, about what Len was talking about, that guy with blue hair, the note that was completely blank. I immediately stopped and looked around. I was lost, just a second ago I was in the center of a city, but now- I was in the same place, only no one was there. It was empty, as if all the people in the world disappeared. For a quick moment I thought this was a huge prank by that one football player from earlier, but there was no way that someone of that low intelligence planned this. How could everyone just disappear so quickly!?

I spun around, trying to locate a single living soul. No one, no one, no one was here. I was alone in this place. My feet felt glued to the ground. I couldn't move a single inch, I couldn't breathe either, I felt so weird, terrified.

"Hello!?" I screamed, terrified something might of have happened to everyone. A disaster perhaps. I then imagined a giant earthquake shaking the city rapidly and collapsing buildings, killing many innocent people. I then imagined a tsunami following the deadly earthquake, its wave stretched over 30 feet tall, it destroyed everything in its path, no one was safe.

All the sudden the ground shook vigorously, I thought what I had just imagined a moment ago was coming true. I began to scream from the top of my lungs, "an earthquake!?"

I fell to the floor as the ground shook, I covered my neck with my hands and kept my eyes open to try to spot a person.

"Help me!" I screamed, unable to get up or move at all. Buildings shook around me, I thought they were going to collapse on top of me at any moment. Lights on buildings began to shake into colors I'd never seen before. The light flooded out of the buildings in a queer matter.

Beautiful color surrounded me as the earthquake grew at ease. When the shaking stopped, the colors only began. Greens, reds, purples, blues surrounded my body. I felt a tingling sensation throughout it as I saw moments of my life flash before my eyes.

"So, this is what it's like to die," I muttered as everything was turning shades of white and black. Though my eyes were still wide open, everything was turning a shade of black and white, just like how they used to do when I was younger. Like I said, apparently I am slowly going blind, someday all of my eyesight will be gone and I can never witness the wonders of the world the same way. In the end, everything all faded away into darkness, my few thoughts were that I was dying or going blind.

My eyes slowly closed to the surrounding world. I didn't want them to close, I had no more control over my body, it was like another person had control over it.

"So this truly is what it's like," I repeated to myself, trying to be sure it was the end, "to die?"

"Not quite," said a voice, I recognized it from earlier that day. It was the boy with dark blue hair.


	2. For Neko Related Emergencies

**1,000 Miles- A Fanfiction Story**  
I sat there in the empty room. The walls were painted white and they had scuff marks around the corners that popped in wards. There was brown trim at the bottom of the walls that protected it from damage. The room had hard wood floors that were a dark brown color. From the looks of the room, it was very old.

I sat next to a wooden desk. The swivel chair was still pushed into its place and research papers were scattered across the surface of the desk. His computer still sat there, untouched for so many years. I didn't dare to touch the desk, or to disrupt its peacefulness.

I felt as if I were die, my body, my heart, was filled with this unknown emotion, sadness. I buried my head in my knees, thinking of the day I activated the Kokoro. It was getting too much for me to handle, I was told never to open up that document, but for some reason I did, and now I was suffering the consequences. But I wanted to know what he spent his dying breaths working on.

"Rin-chan!"

I turned my head to see Miku standing by the door. She was sixteen years old and had a beautiful singing voice. She had long aqua hair that was in pigtails, her hair reached past her knees. She also had aqua eyes and "01" stamped on her upper arm. Miku wore what she usually did. A gray shirt with thin sleeves and a collar. There was also a long blue tie with two black marks on it. She had arm warmer with aqua trim and they had buttons on the side. She also wore a black pleated skirt with blue trim and long black boots that stopped past her thighs.

Miku slammed the door behind her and locked it quickly. She hesitated for a minute and ran towards me. She stopped in front where I sat.

I looked up at her, our eyes met and I knew she was excited about something. I also knew that I couldn't leave her sight until I heard every detail of what was happening.

"Rin-chan! You'll never guess what just happened!" She kneeled in front of me with a grin on her face.

"Miku-San! Open this door right now! I want to tell Rin-chan!"

Someone was banging on the door that Miku had just locked. I got to my feet and walked over to the door, unlocking it. It immediacy swung open with a bang.

"Luka-senpai," I said quietly, I knew it was probably her, where ever there was a Miku, there was also a Luka.

Luka had aqua eyes and long, straight, pink hair that was almost as long as Miku's. She wore a funky outfit that was mostly brown with gold trim. It had a golden brooch on her top, and in the center of it was blue gem. Luka had "03" stamped on her arm in red, just like Miku.

"Did you hear that, Miku-San!? She called me senpai!" Luka smiled as she bragged to Miku,

"Rin-chan! Call me Onee-Chan please!" Miku whined.

I stared at her for a moment and then realized I had to say it or I'd never hear the end, "fine, onee-chan!"

"Oh my God! That was so adorable!" Miku wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

"That's not fair! I want to hug Rin-chan!" Luka pulled me away from Miku and hugged me tightly.

"Um... Is there any reason you're actually here?" I asked, trying to get away from the hugs.

"Oh yeah," Miku said, "Master sent us to tell you something."

Apparently "Master" was a tall, Handsome man that was smart and funny. I also heard almost everyone here had a huge crush on him... And they at least confessed their love to him once. I did wonder if he was as charming and cute as he sounded.

"Rin-chan! Master found a new Vocaloid! And he's really cute!" Luka said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

Miku grabbed my other arm and I was literally dragged out of the room and down the hallway by both of them.

Luka and Miku stopped in front of a door and smiled at me, they turned the doorknob. Both Luka and Miku let go of my arm as the door opened. Then I felt someone push me into the room.

I stumbled to me feet as the door slammed behind me. I then heard the door lock, I was trapped in the room with someone. I banged on the door and tried to get out, not facing who in the room with me. I was too scared to see.

I slowly turned around with my eyes shut. When I opened them, I was facing a boy. My heart started to beat incredibly fast and I felt as if I couldn't move. My heart was racing, a mile per minute it seemed, and it was so loud I wondered if someone else could hear it. Even my hands were trembling, I was so nervous.

"What is this emotion?" I muttered.

I stood in front of this boy. He had short blonde hair that was tied back in high ponytail and he had sky blue eyes. He looked like he was the same height as me, perhaps a few centimeters taller at the most. He also wore a cute sailors outfit. It was a white shirt with a black sailors collar and yellow trim. There was also a yellow tie and he wore long black shorts. He wore leg and warm warmer that looked just like mine and we also wore the same shoes.

"Were a pair," he muttered.

I thought I was going to faint, he voice was so kind sounding and sweet. My face suddenly turned red.

It was true, we were a pair. I was also wearing a sailor's outfit and had sky blue eyes. I has short blonde hair that was flipped out with a side band. I had four white pins in my hair and a giant bow on top. I wore a white shirt that cut off so you could see my stomach and it had yellow trim. I also had a sailor's collar with trim, but instead of a tie, I had a yellow bow. I wore shorts that cut off in the middle of my thighs with a yellow and orange belt and lanyard. I wore the same exact style of leg and arm warmers as he did. There was no doubt about, we were a pair.

"E-excuse me, b-but," my words were trembling and I felt light headed, as if I was going to faint, "w-what is your n-name?"

"I'm Kagamine Len, it's a pleasure to meet you!" He bowed politely.

"Did you say Kagamine!?" I asked, I was shocked.

"Yes, why?" Len asked.

"Because I'm Kagamine Rin." We stared at each other for moment. It was beginning to get awkward so I tried to change subject, because we did have the same last name, "um, is it okay if I call you Len-kun?"

All the sudden Miku and Luka bursted through the door, "Oh my God! that was so cute!"

They ran over a hugged me tightly. Len stood there awkwardly as they hugged me. I felt strange, like I needed to something.

I shook off Miku and Luka and stared at Len. I walked up to him and I found myself wrapping my arms around him, giving Len a hug.

"it looked like you needed one," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

^.^ yeah... this chapters a bit strange. I needed something to trigger Rin and Len's version of Okay, Green is the Enemy! so I made them mad a Miku... for a... strange reason... Yeah, for some reason I decided to have part of this follow World is Mine (Len ver.) and he asks if Rin remembers the first song they sang. So that's why its all... weird n stuff

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I woke the next morning. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. My head was leaning on Len's shoulder and his head was leaning against my head. My eyes were slowly opening when the door swung open.

Miku and Luka stood at the door. Their faces were shocked to see us like that.

"Miku-san! Take picture! Quick!" Luka yelled across to her.

Miku took out her phone and took a picture of Len and me leaning up against each other.

"HUH? What!? Did you just take a picture!?" I almost yelled but refrained from doing so, I didn't want to wake up Len, who was still sleeping on my head.

"Oh my God! You two are so cute together! I need to send this to everyone!" Miku started to hit buttons on her phone.

"Huh? Did someone take a picture?" Len mumbled, he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes! Miku-san did!" I got up to my feet and pointed at her.

Len then got up to his feet and walked towards her. He tried to grab the phone but Miku moved it out of his reach, just in time. They played this game for a while; Len would almost get it but Miku would move it out of the way at the last second.

"Miku-San! Please don't send that! Please delete it!" I didn't want a picture like that out in the world. I didn't want for people to make fun of me or get thoughts from it.

My eyes started to water up, I rubbed them. The tears wouldn't stop, they started to drip down my face as I begged Miku not to send the photo.

"Oops! Too late! I already hit send!" Miku smiled, "now get ready for the day! I got direct orders from the Master to get you guys up!"

Miku and Luka then ran out in the hall way and slammed the door behind them. I could hear them giggling from the down the hall, even though the door was shut.

"Hey. Um... Look, Rin-chan, I'm really sorry about what just happened. I didn't think that that would happen. I... I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!" Len bowed his head with his eyes shut tightly. His face was bright red from embarrassment.

"It's not your fault, Len-kun." I said, wiping away any remaining tears, "so don't worry so much about it."

I managed a forced smile. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled back. I hoped that I could face the world and that Miku really didn't send that to everyone.

I walked along the hallways with my head in the shadows. I didn't want to be seen, I wanted to disappear from this planet. I didn't want to face the others who probably were thinking untold thoughts and were probably talking behind our backs.

I slowly made my way to the dining hall, where lunch was being held.

"Oh, Rin-chan, you're here."

I turned to see Len standing behind me. I could tell he didn't want to be seen either. Len was also in the shadows, trying not be seen, it looked like were stuck in this together.

"Have the comments gotten to you yet? All the comments about that photo?" Len asked.

I nodded my head. Len frowned and then stared at me, "how about we face them together? Do you want to sit together?"

I knew I should sit by Miku and Luka, that way no one actually thinks anything is going on between Len and me. But in a sense I wanted to sit by Len, for some reason I couldn't say no.

"Sure."

Len smiled and we then opened the door to the dining hall, together. We quietly slid inside without anyone noticing us. We had a sign of relief and then the door closed, making a big "BANG!"

Everyone turned to face us and I suddenly felt terrified that someone would say something to upset me. A few people got up out of their seats. They walked towards us slowly, forming a small crowd.

Oliver winked at Len, "Len-kun, you truly are a shota! I never thought you would get someone this fast!"

Len turned towards me, mouthing "shota?"

Gakupo placed his arm around Len shoulders, "Len-kun, I feel it's time, Kaito-kun and I gave you some tips on getting a girlfriend."

"Who's Kaito-kun!?" Len and I both asked at the same time.

"See? This is why you need tips!" Gakupo said.

"Len! Please don't tell me she's your girl friend! I wants you all to myself!" a girl said.

She wore a red sweatshirt and black shorts. She had really short blonde hair and blood red eyes. Her voice deep and almost sounded like a boy's.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm 96neko! Len's soulmate!" 96neko put her hands and her hips and smiled.

"Move it, stalker!" Neru pushed 96neko out of her way, she then grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side, "What on Earth happened?"

"Um... Miku took a picture..." I said, trembling.

"Yeah, I got that, but how did you get into that pose in the first place!?" She asked.

"I...I don't know!" I felt like I was about to cry, so many people were gossiping and spreading rumors about me.

I pushed through the crowd of people and took a seat at a table, alone. The people surrounding us were slowly going away and walking back to their seats. Once the crowd completely died down. Len took a seat across from me, he looked exhausted.

"Wow... That was... Interesting..." Len said as ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his ponytail.

I started to blush as I watched him fix his hair, "yeah... It was really strange."

All the sudden my phone rang, letting me know it was a text. I opened it up, and there was the picture of Len and me leaning against each other. It was actually really cute, I even smiled when I saw it. I couldn't delete it, I just couldn't. To be honest, I wanted to keep the photo forever, it made me smile and brought a warm feeling into my heart.

I then made the photo my wallpaper on my phone and also set it as Len's contact profile picture. I didn't have his actual phone number in there, but I did fill out the other stuff like his name and... Well, just his name. I really wanted to ask him for his number, but I just couldn't.

"Well, I'm going to go get some bananas and something else to eat, do you want to come with?" Len asked, he got out of his chair and began to walk towards the counter where they served food.

I got out of my seat and followed him. I walked directly behind him, instead of next to him, my head was facing towards the ground and I watched my feet move.

Len stopped and grabbed a tray and a plate, I grabbed a tray and a plate as well and moved down the line, standing next to him. As we got further down the line and grabbed more food, I felt uneasy, there was an emotion running through me and I didn't know what it was.

Len stopped moving at the fruit section, he grabbed a few bananas and smiled. It seemed obvious that bananas were his favorite food. I then grabbed all the oranges they had there and stuck them on my plate.

Len turned behind me, staring at me, "it looks like you really love oranges, huh?"

I nodded my head as I checked out my food. We all food cards that we used to check out the food. You could only spend $200 a month, it seems like a lot, but some people go through that in less than a week.

I handed my card the cashier at the station and he swiped it in. I looked at him for a moment.

"Wait, Piko-kun?" I said, staring at his face.

"Yeah, I sorta ate all the onions without paying and now I'm stuck here as a punishment." he said.

Piko had white hair that was sorta shaggy. He also had a cute calic on the top of his head. He usually wore this fancy outfit with a USB cord sticking out of it, but this time he wore a red apron with a white tee shirt and black pants.

Piko handed the card back to me and I said thank you. I then gathered my tray and walked slowly back at the table. I walked slowly because I was secretly hoping Len would catch up to me. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to leave without the other person, but for some reason I needed to wait for Len. For some reason I wanted to be next to him at all times.

I sat down at the table, staring at my plate filled with oranges. They were making my mouth water, they looked so delicious and juicy. But instead of eating like wanted to, I decided to wait for Len for to eat too.

Len sat down across from me and placed his plate in front of him. He only had bananas on it. He then began to peel one and he plopped the whole banana in his mouth.

I started to peel some oranges. My heart was racing as I stared down in front of me. My fingers were trembling as I peeled the oranges. For some reason I felt like I couldn't mess up, that everything I did had to be absolutely perfect.

Miku walked over to our table and stood in front of us for a moment, "Oh my God! You guys are so popular now! No need to thank me!"

We both glared at Miku for a few moments. She just cheerfully smiled like nothing was wrong. Miku obviously didn't take the hint that we were mad at her for making us look like a couple.

Soon after Miku finally left, everyone started to leave the dining hall. My phone then began to buzz. I took it out and stared at it. An alarm began to go off, warning me I was about to be late.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" I got up and dashed out the door, pushing people out of my way.

I raced down the hall. I was supposed to be Meiko and someone named Kaito for singing tips. Meiko told me that if I didn't do this, I'd have to find a job in the outside world and it would be hard for me to pay the rent on the room I was staying in.

I pushed open the door to the room and saw them both staring at me, constantly looking at the clock.

"You're late." the man said, he was standing next to Meiko.

The man had dark blue hair that looked very fluffy and matching blue eyes. He had a long scarf that must of been at least twenty feet long wrapped around his neck. He also wore a white trench coat with blue and yellow trim and patterns on it. He wore brown pants and black shoes. In his hand was an ice cream cone, it was filled with three scoops of different favors.

"I...I'm sorry for being late. May I ask you you are?" I bowed my head and then looked directly at the man standing next to Meiko.

"I'm Shion Kaito," he smiled.

"Kaito-kun," I repeated, I found myself blushing.

"Yes, but you must call me Master, only certain people can call my by my actual name." He stared at me.

I began to wonder why that was. Gakupo could call him Kaito and Meiko probably could too.

Meiko was sixteen years old and had short brown hair. She also had brown eyes. She wore a cut off top, so her stomach was showing. The top and the skirt were both red with black trim. And she had a giant white belt around her waist. She wore brown boots that looked like UGGS and red fingerless gloves.

"Um... Are we going to begin now?" I asked, still staring at Kaito.

Kaito licked his ice cream as Meiko talked, "we are actually waiting for one more person."

"Huh? I thought it was just me!" I said.

The next moment, the door swung open and Len walked inside. He froze once he saw me. Len then shook his head and took a few more steps in the room.

"Um...I don't think I'm in the right place... I'm looking for Meiko-san and... Master..." He said.

"Yeah, that's here." Kaito said, licking his ice cream slowly.

Len paused for a moment, taking it all in, he then looked at me. We stared at each other for a moment. My began to beat incredibly fast and my hands began to shake. I wondering if anyone could hear my heartbeat, it was _that_ loud.

"Rin are you, okay? You seem to be nervous." Kaito stared at me for a moment.

I was surprised he didn't say "chan" after my name. I was used to hearing it said like that. That meant he wasn't very formal, or he thought that he had a lot of power and he could call me whatever he wanted.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to slow down my heart beat.

"Okay, well anyways, we should get started," Meiko said, looking at Kaito.

Kaito nodded his head and then continued to eat his ice cream. He directed us to some desks and Len and I sat down next to each other. We looked at each other and my heart started to race again.

Meiko handed us some pencils and this fancy paper. The paper was to write music on. I wrote "Kagamine Rin" on the top right of the page and put the date underneath it.

"Okay, you guys have been picked to write a song to sing at the next concert." Kaito said, finishing off his ice cream cone.

Len and I looked at each other, I spoke for both of us, "were writing a song together!?"

"Yeah, you guys need'a write a song together. We thought your voices would sound... Cute together." Kaito stared at Len.

"You guys need you finish this by next week, got it? And then the concerts a few months from now," Meiko said.

Kaito walked up to Len and whispered in his ear, "no need to thank me, I know you wanted to spend some alone time with Rin, so here you go."

Len's face turned bright red and he buried it in his knees, not looking up. Meiko and Kaito then walked out the door, they began to talk and Meiko laughed.

"Wow... He's a bit strange." I said as the door closed, leaving me alone with Len.

"Uh-huh," Len nodded his head that was still buried in his knees.

"Okay, well, we should start writing this. It is supposed to be done by next week." I said. I drew out the basic 4/4 and other musical signs.

Len lifted his head and began to start writing the music with me. We thought of each note based on the feelings we had, based on what just happened to us with that picture. We thought of how Miku took it and sent it to everyone. Based on those feelings, we came up with the perfect name for our song. We then labeled the name, "Okay, Green is the Enemy".

I began to sing my notes as Len sung his, and for once, I found myself smiling. It reminded of when I would sing with my creator, it always made me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lanie! Lanie! I'm sorry, come on, let's just go back to school!" Len said, walking around impatiently, yelling my name.

Len had been looking everywhere in the park and around the perimeter, terrified that I would be the one to find him, the guy with blue hair and that neko. He did not want me to face him alone, considering the great consequences he got from that man and that cat. That strange guy with blue hair and his small little neko, doing his thing and making people into-

"Lanie! Please! You don't understand how dangerous this is for you to run off!" Len ran vigorously through path after path in the direction he thought I had left.

He had been searching for me for about twenty minutes, still unable to find me anywhere. Len was worried sick and feared that I might change upon meeting that guy again, but mostly his cat. He didn't want me to change, though I wanted it.

"There is no use in being unique if there are 1,400 people who look exactly like you. So why would do you want to change if there's no point in doing so, Lanie!?" Len muttered.

"Who knows, maybe the same reason you wanted change!"

Len turned his head upwards to see the guy with blue hair again, only he was in a tree above him. The guy in the tree smiled in a creepy way and then jumped down from one of the branches. He landed on his feet just like how a cat would do, with perfect balance. The branch he jumped from must of have been 20 feet off the ground, yet he seemed fine and still landed on his feet.

"You! Where is she!?" Len began to lash out at the guy with blue hair, anyone could tell Len was deeply hurt inside, just from the look in his eyes.

"Hey, easy there," He smiled playfully, which only made Len more angry. "I didn't do anything to her...yet."

Len glared at him and then began to run, he needed to find me, "the chance she might be changed is too great at this moment."

"Yeah, I know, did you honestly think _I _would force her to change!?" The guy with blue hair ran side by side with Len.

"Well, that's what happened to the last one, isn't it!?" Len screamed as his eyes watered up, "the only reason you want Lanie, is because she's important to me, isn't it!?"

"Well, I did want to make your life miserable again, but that's not the main reason why I want her so badly." The guy's smile widened, it made Len feel completely angry and useless. The guy with blue hair had the advantage in this case with Lanie, a very unfair advantage.

"Then why? Why is it that you want Kaname Lanie!? What good will it ever do you!?" Len was ready to punch this guy with blue hair in the face, so much rage flooded into his body, along with so much worry.

The guy smiled and put his finger to his lips, "S-E-C-R-E-T."

Len and the strange guy with blue hair had looked almost everywhere in the park, they constantly called out my name, well, at least Len did. The guy with blue hair mostly just stood there with a weird smile on his face that only made Len more angry. He constantly nagged and teased Len, which only made this experience worse.

The guy with blue hair wasn't helping Len, if anything, he was making life a lot harder on him.

"Why won't you just leave her alone!?" Len screamed as he ran down a path with dark green trees and vibrant colored flowers.

"Because," the guy replied, "what fun would that be for me?"

Len officially had it with this guy with blue hair, it seemed like he was mocking his every move, just making life so much harder on Len. More than anything in the world, Len wanted that guy to leave him and Lanie alone... forever. Len knew he would only bring misfortune to Lanie and the surrounding world, it would be so much better if he just... vanished.

"I just," Len hesitated on his words, "I just don't want something so... pure, to become something so... dark."

"So dark? Please tell me you aren't referring to me!" The guy with blue hair said in a twisted manner.

Len looked ahead in the path, the sun was setting quickly and soon it would be too dark to find Lanie, it would be too late to save her. Of course, this only urged Len on more to find Lanie, he would find her, even if it killed him.

"Something so pure? Like purified drinking water? Come one Len, explain this to me. Why is it you care so much about this one girl?" The guy with blue hair pushed on Len, almost to his breaking point. "People in this world are pretty much disposable, they can be easily replaced, there are a ton of other pretty girls you can find that look _exactly _like her."

"There are only 1,400" Len muttered.

"Huh?"

"There are 1,400 people who look exactly like her, Lanie told me that." Len urged on through the path, pushing even harder to find Lanie.

"Ah, she's a smart one, too. So, if there are 1,400 people who look _exactly _like her, then surely you can have one of those instead of this girl. Besides, what difference will it make?" The guy with blue hair said in a playful way.

"No." Len said, "Lanie isn't one of _those girls_, she's not disposable, you can't change her I won't let you."

"it's not up to me to change her, is it? She has to make that change on her own account, not mine." The guy with blue hair smiled playfully. He aggravated Len deeply, making him feel completely useless.

Len and the strange guy with blue hair urged on even more to find me, running through path after path and never giving up. They must of have looked everywhere by now, everywhere in the park and surrounding areas.

Len and the guy stopped, they were back where they started, in front of the bench. Len collapsed in front of the bench, staring at the ground. His hands were in fists, and he trembled where he was.

The street lamps in the park had just turned on, it meant that nightfall has came. One by one, the paths got lit up by a lamp. It made everything a bit brighter in the night, but it also made everything a bit more miserable.

As the lamps lit the way along paths that they had once gone down already, Len was ready to give up.

"It's too late, isn't it?" Len said in almost mutter, his eyes trembling while they filled up with tears, "Lanie's whole life is going to change now, and I can't do anything about it, can I?"

"Well, I wouldn't say you can't do anything," the guy with blue hair smiled sweetly, trying to fill Len with hope, but there was no use. "It is her choice to change, not _yours _and not _mine_."

"But _you_ could've prevented it! You could've just left her there on that day with the football player, not standing up for her on that day, if she only said yes this wouldn't of happened." Len trembled intensely, "NO! If you hadn't knocked her out and forced her to listen to the dreadful violin music, this would never have happened. You put her under this curse! So you better fix it!"

"Now, now, Len, let's not point fingers," The strange guy with blue hair smiled playfully, "I read her soul, remember? Lanie desperately wanted to be unique, she wanted to be special, not a person in 1,400 others. So I tried to help her, I only set her under that spell so her wish would come true. I only played the melody she longed for. I didn't force her, she forced me."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Len stood up, his fists trembling. Tears streamed down his face as he talked about me, "you don't know Lanie, so don't act like you do! You stupid cat! Get out of here!"

Len pointed his finger ahead of him into the darkness of the night. He trembled and shook as he wiped away tears and tried to hide the fear inside of him.

"Fine then," the guy said, "we'll do this the hard way."

"You don't live up to your name, you should be ashamed. You have never been loyal, and if anything, you DO NOT protect people, you hurt them. Just like how you hurt Lanie." Len said, he slowly put his hands together.

"You think I hurt her?" the guy seemed a bit emotional, "all I have been doing is protecting her, go ahead! Look into her memories, every time she's ever been in trouble, I protected her, so DO NOT ever say I don't live up to my name."

Len stood there, "I will, and once I see that you have only hurt this girl, I will hurt you. I promise, I will make you pay for every ounce of pain you caused Kaname Lanie. Don't ever forget that, Tamotsu Tadashi."


	5. Chapter 5

****My story is currently up to 129 pages, so I will be uploading the rest of it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I don't understand, you say you can take away all of my fears and all of my pain, but what's the catch? What do I have to pay for you to grant my wish?" My eyes widened as I asked the question. I looked intensely, staring above me into a tree.

"Only a small price to pay, yes indeed."

I had been talking to this neko in the tree in the park for quite some time now. It was a small cat, not much older than a kitten, it was probably the perfect size to hold and hug- it looked completely huggable. It was completely white and silver with caramel color brown spots in various places on its soft looking fur. The weirdest part of all of this was that for some twisted reason, the cat could talk, it spoke English flawlessly. Occasionally it would end its sentences with "nyan" or "nya", but not very often. Around its neck was a golden bell that glimmered in the moonlight, it was attached to a red leather collar. the bell rang a soft sound whenever the cat moved a small amount.

"And what is this _small_ price?" I pushed on, trying to figure out every detail of this "incredible" deal the neko was trying to make with me. I had a feeling deep inside me that there was a huge consequence to strange deal.

I must have looked crazy, it was so late at night and I was talking to a cat in a tree. Any bystander that would see me would think that I was completely and utterly insane. They might of even called my parents and told me to see someone who specializes with crazy people. There was one thing wrong, there was no one here. No one at all, no bystanders anywhere in the park, only I could hear cars racing by in the distance.

The neko claimed it could erase all of my pain from my life and from my memories. It said she could do this with no consequences, but with taking away pain, it must also take away happiness. Without happiness, there is no life to life, you become emotionless. An emotionless person cannot be human. I will not accept erasing my emotions and becoming... a monster.

"Make a deal, a contract if you will, become one of us! The pain and the fear, it shall be erased, it shall never happen, it shall not." the cat's tail swished back and forth and she rolled over on the branch of a tree. She spoke in a playful matter, from the voice of the neko I could tell it was a she. She had a bell on a red leather collar around her neck. The bell rang as she moved the slightest amount.

"One of us? You mean there's more talking cats?" I asked, I was so confused, talking to a strange neko in one of the branches of a tree. I began to wonder if this was another illusion of my mind.

"Just ask your boyfriend, Yuudai Len, or your neko friend, Tomatsu Tadashi." The cat said playfully. She was now laying on her back and rubbing her paws behind her ears. Her ears twitched back and forth as she scratched them.

There it was again! Some random cat thing claiming that Len was my boyfriend! He's not! I wish people would just get that through their head and stop nagging me about it. I bet Len's fangirls would be extremely happy to hear I'm not his girlfriend, they would know he's available... All of these people assume we were a couple- it was really getting on my nerves.

"I don't understand, who's Tomato Tadase?" I repeated the name, unsure if I was saying it the right way.

"Tomatsu Tadashi, he's your '_stalker'_ friend." The neko laughed slightly, "the one that put you under the curse of his violin. The one that has been protecting you his whole life. In fact, his only purpose in life is to protect you, if he fails, he suffers a huge consequence." The cat said, her eyes were growing intense.

"What sort of consequence?" I asked, I said it slowly, being sure I was hearing this correctly. If I was to make a deal with that neko- a contract- I must know the consequences to make a deal. If the consequences are too great, I would have to turn down this "_incredible"_ deal.

"Death, of course." The cat said calmly. I was unsure it was even possible to say such a horrible thing and still stay so calm.

"You punish people, with death!? If I agree to your deal, then would I be punished with death as well." I asked, death, it's such a horrifying thing. I did not want to be punished with something so... terrifying.

My memories in my head were coming back slowly, a boy with dark blue hair named Tamatsu Tadashi was in my memories more frequently than Len ever was. Multiple times he has saved my life, he has protected me. He was everywhere in them, always watching me from a distance, making sure I was safe. The only problem is that, to protect someone, you must hurt another. That is one thing I can't accept. I can't accept someone protecting me, while he's protecting me, he's hurting himself. I cannot live with myself if I hurt someone so terrible they must be punished with death.

"Ah, you, my dear, you are a very special young girl. Not like the others at all, like Tadashi." She said wisely and intensely.

I wondered how I was like this Tamotsu Tadashi guy, but I couldn't figure it out. Maybe the part about stalking people- no! Nevermind, I only stalked Len for like- what am I saying!? I felt like such an idiot with all the thoughts I was thinking at this moment. They flooded through my mind at a thousand miles per hour.

"You're saying I'm like that creepy stalker person!?" I said, I immediately thought about what I just said and then realized that it came out wrong, now I really sound like a stalker.

"No, I'm saying that you, Kaname Lanie, you're one of the only neko people left, one of the only ones." She smiled playfully, "the only punishment you will face is living forever, living forever in the same form as me."

"I'll live forever as a talking cat?" I began to rethink the deal. I used to pretend I was a cat when I was younger. I wanted a cat so badly I almost ran away from home just so I could get one.

"Yes, you will be the one turning regular children into magical children." The cat replied with a grin on its face.

"Magical girls!?" I repeated, it was always a strange dream of mine to be a magical girl and defend the world from bad guys. I haven't had such an impossible dream in years, not since I was little.

"Magical girls, is irrelevant, especially when there are guys too, magical _children_ I prefer," the strange cat that talks and lives in the tree in the park said in a strange twisted manner. It turns girls into magical girls and boys into magical boys, what a twisted world the cat lives in.

"Wait, you're a cat who turns people into magical girls!?" I said, now I really wanted to make a deal with this cat. I was sort of getting my hopes up, but I feared they were about to be knocked down.

"That's what I just said, did I not?" the strange cat that lives in the tree in the park said. it smiled intensely at me.

"And then what happens? I mean, do I fight monsters or protect people?" I listened carefully to the neko's words.

"Yes, the worst monsters and demons, you shall kill them all." The neko spoke extremely intensely, making me rethink everything about this deal. I would be hurting someone- or rather something.

"But," I tried not to cry, "how can I kill something that has never done anything to hurt me!?"

The cat just smiled playfully, "it may not of have hurt you, but it might of have or will hurt others. Can you really risk another person's life like that? Think of all the people you could save."

"All the people I could save, the people would adore me, I would be a hero to all." I couldn't control my emotions or words anymore, it was like I was under a spell of some sort. I then remembered how the neko said Tadashi put me under a curse when he played the violin, but was this really what he meant.

"Yes, Kaname Lanie, everyone would love you!" The neko pushed on, making me want to make this deal even more. "So much fame and fortune you would be granted! The price you pay is nothing for such a great deal, indeed it is."

"Then become a magical girl I shall." I had no control over my body, speech, or thoughts. I wasn't sure about this "deal" this cat came up with. Fame and fortune was the thing that I wanted least of all. I didn't need more people and weirdos stalking my every move.

How would I know that people didn't want to kill me instead of love me. They might think I'm a fake or a fraud. Then I might have to run away, but... what if I could get away with it? What if I could get away with becoming someone so unbelievably powerful and special. It would be a dream come true, it would truly be... amazing.

"Okay, then, let's start!" The neko eagerly said in a joyful tone. It seemed like this was the one thing she looked forward to in life, turning people into magical girls... Or magical children, considering there are boys as well as girls.

The world around me suddenly froze, I was surrounded by whiteness everywhere. Everything vanished, the trees and the park, the color white stretched out on this land for what seemed like miles and miles. The neko stood directly in front of me, no longer in a tree, but on the floor standing on its paws. I wasn't in the park, I probably wasn't even on Earth anymore, I was somewhere so much more different. A world with no colors, no emotion, no anything. A world without any emotions is not a world at all, so where was I?

"What is this?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Where I make my contracts, only the most powerful magical children are sent here to make contracts with me-"

"I'm sure that's what you tell them all. You're just trying to lure innocent children into a trap." I cut the neko off from its speech.

The neko put on a wide smile, "Kaname Lanie, you are quite smart for someone your age, no one has ever figured that out, they all assumed they were powerful, special. Are you sure you would like to completely change your life to erase the pain and the fear, to become a magical girl?"

"Of course not, a life without pain and fear is a life without happiness. A life without happiness is not a life at all." I said, all the pain from my life flashed before my eyes, racing in front of them at an extremely fast speed.

"Even if my memories are painful, even if all they do is hurt me, I want to keep them close to me. Because I know that someday, farther in my future, i will look back at those memories and smile. Because I won't be afraid anymore, all the pain will melt away. That is what I want, that is my wish." Tears streamed down my face as i remembered all of the pain, I managed to smile. I smiled though the only emotion I could feel right then was pain.

"Then a granted wish of colorful memories is what you shall get." The cat said, it smiled at my intense wish.

A circle formed below our feet. A giant star was in the center of it, aligned with the color pink. Around it was words in some other language, a spell perhaps, but it might of been my life, in a form of a story.

"Wow, you're pink. The circle glows certain colors according to your wish. Golden is the strongest, then pink, then purple, then blue, then green, then orange, and then red, and finally black. Len's was golden, he was one of the strongest people i have ever witnessed, so much power, but he couldn't use it." the cat explained, including every detail.

"Len? Yuudai Len?" I asked.

"Ah, what sort of neko would I be if I told you?" He asked.

"What did he wish for?" I asked, if it was Yuudai Len, if it was him, if he is a magical child, then why can't he use his power? What was a wish so powerful that he couldn't even use it?

"Ah, but his story is definitely not as sad as Tamotsu Tadashi's, his wish was so specific, it should have been more powerful than a golden circle, yet it turned blue. The reason why is still unclear, but I have little doubt it will not tell me why that is. Only, with such a powerful wish, he must face even more powerful consequences." The neko said calmly.

"His wish was so powerful it was faced with death?" I asked, I referred to what he had said previously about Tamotsu Tadashi.

"He wished to help someone powerful, so in return he must be punished in the flames below." The cat said. "Punished forever, and ever. Only for one wish. Only for one person. He granted happiness for one person in a weird, twisted form."

"A wish so powerful that it will make you burn in flames forever? For one person, it must of been for someone important," I paused, "for a person he truly loved and trusted with his life."

The cat only smiled. "Are you ready?" He asked in a calm voice.

Glowing lights surrounded my body as I thought of my wish, my mind felt as if it was going to explode. Videos and pictures flashed in front of my eyes, showing me all the pain and fear i have ever felt, along with all of the happiness.

"A life without fear and pain is a life without happiness. A life without happiness is not a life at all. While if I wish to be unique, that wish shall never be granted, for there is 1,400 people who look exactly like me and probably have the desire as well." I said calmly as I viewed my life once more.

"Kaname Lanie," the cat said in a strange matter, "now everything has changed, nothing can be restored to its previous form. The pain and fears cannot be wiped, nor can the happiness. You are a smart one, Kaname Lanie, for the others have wanted to erase their pain from their previous life, but I had to also wipe their happiness. They now have no emotions."

"But, an emotionless person... how can they be human?" I asked as my body got covered in vibrant shades of pink.

"Now, who said they were human?" The cat asked.

My jaw dropped as i realized the consequences of becoming a magical girl, I would not be human.

"NO! I still- I still have emotions! I'm still human!" I screamed at the cat as I got drowned by colors of pinks.

"No, not quite. You, Kaname Lanie, are an almost person. Part magical girl, part neko, part human. Your body has been divided into three different parts."

"But- I don't understand!" I yelled at the cat.

"Don't worry, everything shall explain itself to you, Kaname Lanie, indeed it shall!" The cat smiled widely as my vision began to only see shades of pink.

My eyesight was taken over my pink. Everything faded away into shades of pink and then into darkness. I was finding it extremely difficult to breath and to think. I could hear my heartbeat getting louder and louder by the second, it beated rapidly until it just gave out. I could no longer hear a thing, I couldn't breath either. I wondered if I was in a coma, or possibly dead. I could be asleep and this whole thing could be a nightmare, a nightmare... but what if it was a dream? What if this isn't a crazy nightmare and in fact is a desirable dream of an incredible chance and even more incredibly consequences. But everything turned black with out giving me another chance to rethink anything, everything faded into darkness, one of the things I feared most of all.

If I was to become a magical girl, I would become immortal, never dying. I would never have to face the fear Tamotsu Tadashi is doomed to face, death. I would never have to face the one thing I feared most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"NO!" Len screamed as bright, vibrant lights made a circle in the distant sky that touched from the heavens to the ground. It was behind a few trees, but clearly visible from where Len and Tadashi stood in the park. They still stood in the place where they started the search, in front of the bench in the center of park. It was the place I woke up yesterday and heard the violin, the place where I fought with Len and told him such terrible things.

The beam of light, otherwise known as a contract circle, surrounded the small amount of area in the colors of white and pink. Nothing was visible inside of the circle, but they both knew what it meant.

Len ran for his life, trying to meet the circle of intense light that met the sky. He couldn't let anything happen to me, Len and Tadashi couldn't take the risk of me becoming a magical girl. Becoming an emotionless person, not even a person or a human, would mean failure for Tadashi's one and only mission.

Tamotsu Tadashi swore his life to protect me, if he failed, he would be punished with death. He would never see the light again, never breathe in fresh air, never see the setting sun, never being able to live out the rest of his life. Tamotsu Tadashi was sentenced to death, a death with an after life that is, he will burn in the flames below. That was a risk he was not willing to take.

Without a second thought, Len and Tadashi fled from the center of the park to where the pink and white light was descending from the sky. They sprinted down the dark paths in the park, trying to find the beam of light- the circle that descended from the clouds.

"Tadashi!" Len yelled as they sprinted down a dark path, it was only lit by a few street lamps, "do you think it's too late?"

Tadashi wasn't able to look into Len's eyes, but Len was able to see the pain building up in his. They ran without hesitation, without any regrets from previous conversation. They ran only with hope along with worries. Tadashi's pain was building up to his breaking point, if he was to fail his only purpose in life...he couldn't even manage to think about it at this point, he was so terrified.

"How is it that I have one purpose in life and I can't even manage to do it right!?" Tadashi yelled, "I failed, Len! You got what you wanted, I'm going to vanish off the face of this planet! You won this battle!"

Len stared at Tadashi's face, he was clearly in pain, clearly terrified. Tadashi was at his breaking point, he was about to break down and possibly cry. Death is a scary thing, it's even more terrifying if you know when it's coming. It is better to not know when you are to die, rather than to know the exact date.

"Tadashi," Len said calmly, "I never wanted you vanish, I just said that out of fear, not hatred. The truth is that I still wanted you to be there for me, just like how you were before. Just like how you are now."

Tadashi smiled, "if I am to die, if I fail at my one and only mission, just promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how hard it gets, you will protect Kaname Lanie, and never let her fight a battle alone."

"I promise," Len said sweetly. He managed a smile, but only for a few seconds, it faded away, just like their hopes.

Ahead in the distance, there was the beam of white and pink light that seemed to descend from the heavens. Tadashi and Len both assumed I was inside of it, making a contract with that talking cat. They thought I was changing my own life, erasing my emotions, forgetting what being a human is.

As they approached the light, they stopped a few feet before it. Standing in front of something so giant, it made them feel completely powerless. It reached all the way up in the sky, climbing into the heavens and descending below the ground. It was said to be an unbreakable barrier between the magical and regular realms. But that theory was about to be tested by both Tadashi and Len.

"Len, you need to transform," Tadashi said, he stood there, dumbfounded by the large beam of white and pink. Neither of them have ever been so close to one before. They had heard of these beams, of course. They were also in one at some point, but to be right outside of one, it was truly amazing.

Len nodded and ran off into the woods, he was too embarassed of people actually watching him transform, considering he didn't even know what he looked like when he did so.

Tadashi could only manage to transform part way, he had too much power, so much that it made him resist transforming fully. He slammed his hands together and muttered a few words, it was too soft for even him to hear them. They just came out naturally and transformed him half way.

An electric blue light spread out from his hands that resembled lightning. The light surrounded his body completely and it blew his hair in front of his eyes. The lightning wrapped itself around Tadashi's body and glew an electric blue color.

When the electric blue lightning finally faded away, Tadashi was left standing there with dark blue cat ears on his head and a tail behind him. His arms were flat at his side and his legs were spaced out, equal to his shoulder length.

"It's about time~nyan!" He said, the one part he hated about transforming, even part way was how almost every sentence he said ended in "nyan."

Len appeared next to Tadashi wearing a cute outfit. A black tee shirt with long black shorts, a brown vest with two gold buttons, a golden tie, and gold trimming on the tee shirt and shorts. He also had grey dog ears on top of his head and a short grey tail behind him. his hair was pulled back in a short, slick, blonde ponytail like he always wears it.

"No theme song this time?" Tadashi said playfully. Len would sometimes say a line after he transformed, something cheesy and cute like, "We're here to protect you from the dangers of the universe!" He would do a cute pose at the end, it embarrassed him greatly, but he couldn't stop doing it after he transformed.

"I feel this is hardly the time to break out into song, especially when there's a girl in danger!" Len replied impatiently. He glared at Tadashi in a fierce manner and Tadashi stopped playing around and telling stupid jokes, at least until they knew I was safe and sound.

"Oh, yes, because the only thing you care about is that girl, it's _my_ duty to protect her not yours." Tadashi glared back at Len.

Tadashi, such a strange young man, a terrible back story, yet he is still in it. He is still repeating it, until he can get it right.

"But no one said that I couldn't care about her."

Tadashi sprinted towards the light beam, once he hit its side, he fell back, unable to pass through its strong walls. It was just as unbreakable as they told Tadashi and Len. not just a silly old story, this was real.

"Wow," he said, "it's completely solid, we can't pass through it!"

Len walked towards the light beam, slowly but mostly hesitantly. He placed his hand on the wall of the beam. Len could feel a pulse through it, beating slowly. Then he put his other hand on it. Len then leaned his head against the wall. He heard voices from inside the wall.

"Tadashi! I can hear her! I can hear Lanie, the contract is almost complete, we don't have much time left!" Len yelled at Tadashi, he was extremely worried at the possibility that it was too late to save me.

Tadashi was already in one of the tallest, yet closest trees to the light beam. He stood on the top branch, trying to find a way to break into it. The wind blew through his blue hair and shuffled the leaves of the trees.

"If only there was a way in, a way from the top maybe," Tadashi said as he stared at the giant light beam. He thought for a mere moment that he could get in from the top, he hoped there was a way in with all of his heart.

Tadashi jumped from the tree and to the light beam. He landed on it, sideways. Tadashi ran up the side of it, sprinting and using every ounce of strength left in his body. He had a strange theory that might possibly work. That if he was to climb up this beam, there would be an opening in the top of it. He thought this because this beam of light cannot descend through out all of space, it has to stop somewhere.

Tadashi ran upwards in the sky, looking for the end to this tube. He breathed in deeply, but mostly feared of the consequences of failing this mission.

"Emotion is what defines you as human, I do not have emotion, only the illusion of it, and soon Kaname Lanie will lose her emotion as well. When she looses her emotion, it means she is not human, as good as dead. When Kaname Lanie is dead, it means I have failed my mission, and soon I shall be dead as well." Tadashi said while running up the beam of light.

Tadashi was probably 100 feet above the ground right now, but he kept running, he would run for as long as he possibly could, until his heart gives out and he collapses from exhaustion. Even when he can no longer fight Tadashi will never give up faith in Kaname Lanie. NEVER.

"Lanie!" Len yelled into the beam, "if you can hear me, yell my name! Please! You can't make a contract! You can't become a magical girl! Tadashi and I won't allow that to happen!"

All Len could hear was slight mumbling from inside, he knew there was no use in trying to save her, that it was already too late to save her. No human has ever been in a contract beam and come out as a human. Everyone has been changed, the same would happen to Kaname Lanie, there would be no way to stop it.

"Lanie, please, if you change," Len slid down to his knees and his eyes began to fill up with tears, "if you change, then I can't protect you, Tadashi can't protect you, he'll die. Is that what you want!? For Tadashi to die!?"

Len desperately wanted a response, but he knew there would be none. There was a part in him filled with faith that told him there was a way to save me, but another part disagreed. Another belief inside Len told him to give up, there is NOT or ever will be a way to save a human once they have entered a contract circle.

Len sensed a vibration that transferred from the light beam and then throughout his entire body. Len and Tadashi both knew what it meant but had a difficult time accepting it, "Tadashi!"

Tadashi jumped down from the beam. He was probably 3,000 feet off the ground at that moment, or near that amount. He landed on his feet, just like a cat. A cloud of dust flew from the ground once he hit it, it flew above the ground in a perfect circle. The dust then settled in the grass after a few moments. It made the group tremble and probably released an earthquake with a high magnitude.

"Kaname Lanie," Len paused as tears streamed down his face, "she just completed the contract with the cat!"

Tadashi stood there, shaking. He then fell to the floor and began to sob, "I failed! I failed my one purpose of life~nyan! Now I'm going to die, just because I was too weak to stop a tiny little cat~nyan!"

The beam of light that consisted of vibrant shades of pink and white faded away within only a few seconds. It left an aroma so strange it could twist your thoughts and drive people completely insane.

Floating in the sky, on my back was me. I was unconscious, possibly dead. I rested about 2,659 feet in the sky, from the ground I appeared as a star in the sky. But up close I looked like a schoolgirl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The neko flew down to the ground, within mere seconds he was at Tadashi's and Len's feet. The cat swished its tail back and forth and its bell rung in a soft melody. It purred softly and smiled widely.

"Ah, that girl in very powerful, not as powerful as you two, but she is up there. I bet her circle was meant to be gold, just like your Tamotsu Tadashi. Her wish was that powerful, indeed it was quite powerful. It was the most powerful wish I have ever witnessed in all my years. It was incredible. It had more meaning than your, Tamotsu Tadashi, and Yuudai Len's combined!" The cat said to them, it moved its arms trying to get Len and Tadashi to imagine the amazing wish I must of thought up.

"Send her body down~ nyan!" Tadashi commanded at the cat. He pointed upwards to my floating body that might of stayed there for eternity if no one told the cat to take me down.

"Of course," the cat snapped his fingers together and my body descended to the ground. Just before it hit the ground, Tadashi leaped forward and caught my body in his arms.

"Oh yes, before I forget, Tadashi," the cat smiled playfully, "you better protect her, her wish may just be the death of her."

Tadashi stood there, shocked, "she's still _human?_"

The cat nodded its head, "yes, she still has emotions, therefore she is still part human. But she is also very special, yes indeed. She is one of the last cats. So be careful with her."

"I don't understand," Len said, "how is she still human? This has never happened before, has it."

"You should really listen to her more, Len," the cat said, "she drops a lot of brilliant hints."

The cat began to walk away slowly, leaving Tadashi holding my body and Len standing there, dumbfounded. They watched the neko leave the park through one of the paths, they could faintly hear its bell ringing in the distance. Once the cat finally left, the ringing of his bell faded in the distance.

"We really need to get her home," Tadashi said, staring at me, "her parents must be worried sick."

Len nodded his head and decided that he would deal with all of his questions for me later, tomorrow if he felt I could manage hearing even more crazy talk. For now, he would let me sleep silently... Unless I was truly dead, but hopefully not. He knew I was not dead, if I was, Tadashi would be punished.

They both stared at me, hoping desperately that I was okay, that that cat didn't do anything to change me. But deep inside their minds, they both knew there was no way to change me back to a human, I could never change my form back.

Len decided at the minute that he would walk me to and from school everyday, he would help protect such an unusual and unique girl, with Tadashi at his side. Len decided he would not let anything happen to me, not to me or any other magical girl or guy... well, maybe Tadashi, but just for the revenge Len desired so much.

"But how did she manage to stay human? Wait! Is she still human, or is this another one of that cat's lies? What wish was so grand it could save you from the consequences of being a magical girl?" Len asked Tadashi as they slowly walked out of the park.

Tadashi just shook his head, he didn't know the answers either. He really wanted to know why he hadn't failed the mission and why he was still alive and well. He wasn't ungrateful for a second chance at life, he was only a bit worried and really dumbfounded.

Tadashi and Len never wanted another person to have to deal with the pain of being a magical girl...or guy. It was so unbearable, so miserable, how could they possibly send that pain to more people? The emotionless one was not the magical children, it was the one who made them emotionless in the first place. The thing with no emotions was the talking cat.

"Man," Tadashi said, "I really hate that cat~nyan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock the next day, it was going off at 5:45am in the morning. I slammed down on the "off" button and released a long and exhausting yawn. The screeching sound of the alarm clock still rang in my ears. I shook my head, trying to get the horrible sound out of them. Once I got the screeching sound of my alarm clock out of my head, I sat up straight and stretched my hands up to the ceiling for a few seconds and released another long yawn.

I moved my covers from my bed and folded them over to the side. I then notices something strange about the clothes I was wearing.

I then stared down at the clothes I was wearing, I still wore my school uniform, I fell asleep wearing it. That meant that I would have to wear the uniform in my closet with long sleeves. I wondered how I managed to fall asleep still wearing my school uniform.

To be honest, I didn't even remember coming home yesterday. I could barely remember yesterday at all. Only fragments of the previous day were in my head, I could only remember a few seconds of my past. The part where I was waving to Len and looking like an idiot stuck in my head as I tried to recover my memories. I then remembered that guy with blue hair, him playfully smiling at me.

I placed my feet on the ground and stood up on the carpet flooring of my room. The friction under my feet made them feel a bit warm. My legs shook a little bit, but I was used to it when I woke up in the mornings. I closed my eyes and yawned once more. I then looked around my room, my instincts kicked in. They told me something was wrong that something was completely wrong here. Extremely weird thoughts flooded in my head as I saw something I never would have expected to see in my room in thousands of years... probably more than that.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed, staring below me.

Len and that creepy stalker guy with blue hair were completely knocked out on my floor. The leaned back to back to each other and rested against the side of my wall. They were a few feet from my window, which was open and a cool breeze came in. That must of have been where they got in...

The two of them didn't even wake up when I screamed from the tops of my lungs. I was there trembling where I was standing, unable to move. Like I said previously, strange thoughts were swarming in my head.

I wondered how on Earth they managed to climb through my window... especially since my room is on the second story.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" I thought, I might of even said it aloud as an accident.

I quickly swung open the door to my room and ran out of it. I speed walked across the hallway quietly, I really didn't want to wake up my parents or my older brother. I stopped at the door to the bathroom. I walked in as quickly yet quietly as I could and then I opened the cabinet door under the sink and pulled out a large plastic bucket.

It was a five gallon bucket and it was a bright shade of red with white handles. I turned on the water at the sink to cold. I waited a moment or two for the water to become completely freezing. I then placed the bucket under the facet and waited for the bucket to get filled to the rim on the container. Once the bucket began to overfill, I turned off the water and carried the bucket out of the bathroom and to my room.

Water was splashing out of the bucket as I slowly carried it by the handle from the bathroom to my room. I tiptoed down the hallway once more, only I had a bucket in my hands. I quickly swung open the door to my room and I walked to where Len and that other guy were completely knocked out. I then held the bucket of water about a foot above their heads, I was ready to pour it out on them.

I smiled evilly and dumped the freezing cold water on their heads. They deserved it, they were in MY room, sleeping on the floor... and being extremely creepy. I didn't even know how on Earth they managed to get into my room in the first place, but I was a bit too scared to find out.

Immediately the guy with blue hair jumped to his feet. He stumbled on his feet as his eyes widened to glare intensely at me. He saw me standing there, across from him. I was smiling widely and happily, because those two got what they deserved.

Len stood next to the guy with blue hair and crossed his arms. He glared at me, but I shook the look off.

The strange guy shook his blue hair and sprayed dripping water everywhere, "you of all people should know I hate water~nyan."

"Lanie, what on Earth are you doing!?" Len yelled at me, his hands were clenched in fists and he looked furious.

Len trembled, but he might of just been shaking because he was freezing cold from that icy water I dumped over their heads. Len really looked mad, I thought he was going to lash out me... but I would probably lash out at him first.

"What on Earth are you doing Len?" I asked, I crossed my arms and pouted to him. "I mean, seriously! I wake up and there's two strange guys sleeping on my floor! Can you even imagine the thoughts that were running through my head!?"

My arms swung out and my hands then lied at my side in fists. My fists trembled intensely and my eyebrows knit together. My face must of have been burning red, just like how Len's is.

"You still seem human, that's strange. Do you still have true emotions, they aren't illusions, are they? Usually people who have just gone through a dramatic change like that immediately lose their emotions. Only you aren't, your emotions are still real, why is that?" The guy with blue hair stepped closer to me, his hand was inching closer to face. No- his hand was dangerously close to me biting it.

"What are you talking about!? Of course I'm human and have emotions! I also have common sense, unlike you two idiots." I said, I rolled my eyes. These two were sounding more stupid by the second. I was ready to slap them in the face or throw them out a window.

The guy with blue hair moved his right hand directly in front of my face, his middle finger and his index finger gently touched my forehead. I flinched the moment I felt his hand touch me. I felt my forehead burning up like it was on fire.

The guy's eyes widen and then began to tremble, he shook as he removed his fingers from touching my burning forehead.

"Tadashi, what is it?" Len asked he stepped closer to me and looked very sincere. I thought for a moment that Len was no longer mad.

"Tadashi?" I repeated, "are you Tamotsu Tadashi?"

The guy nodded his head and stepped backwards, farther away from me. His hands were shaking, but otherwise he seemed completely still, but he still seemed a bit shaken up to be considered calm.

"I had a dream last night, in it, there was a talking cat that lived in a tree in the park, Len, and a guy named Tamotsu Tadashi, weird right!?" I said, I smiled a little. I thought this was a very strange coincidence.

"What happened in your dream?" Len asked sweetly. Though I have tried in my past to avoid questions like this from Len, it never works. Something about the way he talks and the gentle look on his face makes you want to pour your heart out to him. He is irresistible in that way, and I hate that with all my heart.

I paused, trying to remember for a moment, "there is only a few parts that really stuck with me. The one I remember most clearly; '_Are you sure you would like to completely change your life to erase the pain and the fear, to become a magical girl?' _the cat said that then I replied, '_of course not, a life without pain and fear is a life without happiness. A life without happiness is not a life at all.' _Then all the pain from my life flashed before my eyes, it was actually quite terrifying. I don't think I've ever said something so smart before..."

Len and Tadashi seemed incredibly interested, "then what happened!?" They both asked it at the exact same time in perfect harmony. They then glared at each other for a quick second. Len and Tadashi whipped their heads around to face me.

I paused while I recovered the next part of my dream, "then I said something really smart and emotional like; '_Even if my memories are painful, even if all they do is hurt me, I want to keep them close to me. Because I know that someday in my future I will look back at those memories and smile. Because I won't be afraid anymore, all the pain will melt away. That is what I want, that is my wish.' _Then that weird talking cat was all like,'_Then I shall grant you a wish of memories.' _Then a really weird looking circle formed below our feet. A giant pink star was in the center of it."

I paused, letting them both absorb what happened in my dream. They took in the information and then stared at me, "she can't remember, can she?"

They were talking in perfect melody, it sounded really weird when they spoke at the same time, it was like they were reading each other's minds. Tadashi and Len starred at each other intensely, it was almost another glare.

"Hey Lanie, I'm going to go off to school now, let's talk more later, okay?" Len said sweetly, he couldn't even look me in the face, his attention was focused on Tadashi's reactions to all of this.

Len and Tadashi walked past me slowly. The stepped in front of my window and moved the curtains out of the way. First Len slide out the window.

Tadashi still stood there at the window, he turned around to face me. He smiled playfully at me, "see you later, kitty cat."

Tadashi slide out of the window, I heard a thump and then I knew tadashi and Len landed on the ground. The only problem was that my room was on the second floor of my house.

I ran to the window and saw Tadashi and Len walking out of my driveway, and then out of neighborhood. They slowly vanished from my vision, on their way to school... so they said.

I thought for a moment, They seemed so distracted that I couldn't believe they were actually going to school. Besides, Tadashi looked way too old to go my school. I figured Len and Tadashi were lying to me... but Len promised he'd never lie to me...

Tadashi and Len walked side by side, they weren't walking to Len's school quite was a lie that Len said. Len regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth. He remembered that he made a promise with me, that he would never lie.

They were walking to the park where they tried to save me from becoming a magical girl, where it all came down... last night. Tadashi and Len needed to talk to that neko, to see why my memories of yesterday were missing and were only there in a form of a twisted dream.

They were about to reach the entrance to the park when they heard the ring of the cat's bell. The turned around to see the talking neko sit at their feet. Its tail swished back and forth and it purred loudly.

"Why are you here, Tamotsu Tadashi, Yuudai Len?" The cat asked, shaking on his words.

Len glared intensely at the cat, "What did you do to Kaname Lanie? Why can't she remember anything from yesterday?"

The cat hesitated and then looked worried, "what do you mean she can't remember yesterday?"

"Well, you should know, considering you did this to her." Tadashi tried as hard as he could to refrain from killing the neko. The anger inside of him was quickly building up, it was going to explode any moment now.

"Wait," the cat paused, "you think _I _did this to her!? What would I gain from erasing one girl's memories of the previous night?"

Tadashi and Len looked intensely at each other, "that's just it, we don't know."

The cat purred, "I'll tell you what, I bet she'll regain her memories. It'll only take a few hours. If she doesn't have them after the last school bell rings, I'll take care of it."

Tadashi and Len looked at each other. They then glanced at the cat.

"Fine, have it your way."

Len walked away from the cat, his back facing it. He began to walk out of the gate to the park. When Len was about twenty feet away from the neko and Tadashi he paused. Len turned back, looking over his shoulder towards the two of them.

"Tadashi, let's go." Len whipped his head around and stormed out of park. He took a sharp left on a path that lead out of the park.

"You," Tadashi said to the neko, "I expect no jokes when it comes to this girl. It's not only her life and my life that depend on those memories. It might as well be your life that will be taken."

"Tamotsu Tadashi," the cat smiled playfully, "is that a threat!?"

"As a matter of fact, it is."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stumbled along the hallways of the school building as I tried to get to my homeroom. The wall to my right was supporting all my weight, I leaned intensely on it. My right hand was on the wall, dragging behind me, my left hand swung at my side.

All day long I had been so tired, constantly yawning. The one thing I wanted most of all at this moment was to take a long cat nap. I hoped that getting some amount of rest would get me more energy later in the day. But, until then, I felt like I was about to collapse.

My classmates better be pretty careful... I've been known to lash out at people and do some pretty stupid stuff while i was half asleep... Let's just say the last time this happened; it didn't end well.

As I was daydreaming of sleeping, another thought filled my mind. I couldn't remember yesterday for the life of me, only small fragments of it. I could remember a few parts of it, only a scene or two. To be honest, I almost completely forgot the crazy dream I had last night as well.

I shuffled my feet through the hallway and finally reached my homeroom, the bell was about to ring. Before entering a released one last yawn and tiring sign. I swung open the door to my classroom and peered inside. Everyone was already in their seats talking or staring out the window like a space cadet.

Then there was my seat, for some reason a few girls were around it and not where they were supposed to be. The three of them whispered to each other as one other girl joined their conversation. They were most likely gossiping about me... I then looked over to Len's seat, he was gone, too. No one was near his seat.

I walked in with my hands at my sides, glaring at the girls surrounding my seat, I was in a pretty bad mood, considering I was so tired. As I reached it, the girls seemed a bit shocked to see me here. They followed me with their eyes as I inched closer to me seat, making me feel a bit uneasy.

"So, is it true!?" One of them asked.

I looked up at her, this girl was always extremely nice to me, but I never returned the favor, I tried to be friends with her, but instead, people around us gave me awkward stares.

I would sometimes give her a warm smile, but I mostly rolled my eyes at her comments. Even though what she usually said was really interesting, surrounding people's cold stares made me feel uneasy.

She had beautiful straight brown hair that reached to her waist. It was a caramel color and everyone was jealous of it, even I felt some envy. She has bangs that covered her eyebrows and were cut straight. The funny thing was that we were exactly the same height, and our birthdays were only six days apart. This girl also had emerald green eyes and was the absolutely nicest person that has ever been in this school.

"Lauren, what ever you heard it's probably not true," I said as I sat down and rolled my eyes... people were starring at me intensely.

"I heard from Miss Satsuri that she was there! She said that she heard everything!" Lauren ranted on, "even ask her yourself."

"Lauren, you should know by now that Bela makes up these things to get herself attention." I crossed my arms and looked away.

I was already in a crappy mood, I really didn't want to hear more gossip. Another rumor or argument- I swear I'll kill someone! I had just about reached my limit to all this stupid fangirl drama.

Hearing Lauren say that _she_ listened in on our conversation!? I was already pretty mad at her for stealing my bagel at lunch last week, so i was at my limit with this girl.

"So Len really didn't ask you out on a date?" One of the other girls said, almost in a pout.

My face turned a bright shade of red and I felt like I was gonna explode into a million pieces, "what!?"

A memory from yesterday filled my mind, Len was asking me something and I turned him down, not knowing what it was. But, I did tell him to ask me again today- right!?

I scratched the back of my head as my face turned completely red and I stood there like I was in a different world. I closed my eyes and really wanted them to stop harassing me with random questions, "Well, you see, I was-"

"To get attention!?"

I looked up to see Satsuri Bela hovering over me with a nasty glare. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her toe on the ground impatiently.

She was one of those more tomboyish people. She had a dark skin tone that wasn't black nor white, right in the middle... I think it's called olive color. She also had short, wavy dark brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders. Along with her dark skin and hair she had dark brown eyes.

Satsuri Bela was known as Len's biggest fangirl, which was one more reason I couldn't be seen around her. She would sometimes spread terrible rumors about people she doesn't like and force them to... disappear. Bela was also known for having an attitude... and that attitude is always directed at people she doesn't like... like me.

If you think about it... this all started when we were talking about... cute boys... we found out we both liked the same guy and it's been a battle for him ever since.

"I know you spread a rumor about Len and me! Don't deny it!" I was almost shouting at her face. I really hated it when Len's fangirls spread more insane rumors... though sometimes they're true, but I'm not admitting to anything quite yet.

"Do you want to know what I heard? I heard that Kaname Lanie is complete idiot, she turned a cute guy that would do anything for you down on a date!" She screamed at my face.

"If I'm such an idiot then why did I ace the past six tests!?" I yelled at her, holding up a few dozen tests that I got perfect scores on... though that was a lie... three tests ago I got half a point off for misspelling a word...

Now Bela was getting up on my nerves, I knew if I was a bit nicer to her and Lauren we could be friends... not likely though. We are way too different. As I thought about it, having some friends here would be nice. The only problem is that everyone who has ever been my "friend" has used me, and I don't want to go back to that.

I glanced behind Bela to see Len standing there, he must have listened to every word we've said. My eyes widened when I saw him. When our eyes met, both our faces turned completely red and we were forced to look away from each other.

I hid my face behind some books on my desk and hoped that he didn't see me or hear anything.

"It's true," Len said, rubbing his arms, "she did turn me down, but Miss Kaname also told me to ask her again today."

Len turned away uncomfortably and began to walk out of the door. I wanted to stop him. But, right as he touched the door handle, he stopped and paused as if he wanted to say something else.

I stood up and stared at Len for a moment, then at Bela with a glare, then at Lauren. I didn't think I could handle this much longer. I was ready to leave and go home.

But, it did make sense... it made perfect sense... I felt like a complete idiot as i stood there. Len asked me... out on a date. That must of have been the conversation topic from yesterday, when we were talking in the hallway.

"Mr. Yuudai, Miss Satsuri, Miss Kaname," Lauren said calmly, "clearly this is a misunderstanding, we can fix this easily."

"The only misunderstanding I made, was thinking this girl had half of a brain." Bela said with a snarl. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at me. I really wanted to slap her, only I'd get in huge trouble for it...

i finally could not handle another one of bela's nasty comments or Len's embarrassed look that was all over his face. I couldn't take seeing him like that... If I had only known that is what he wanted to ask me.

I pushed Satsuri Bela out of my way and ran to the door. I swung it open to see our homeroom teacher right there. I stood there in front of him for a second and then walked past him. His eyes followed me as I pushed on by.

My arm covered my eyes, trying to stop tears from racing down my face. I ran down the hallway with no hesitation and without even glancing back. I took a sharp turn to the left and then I ran to the staircase that would lead me to the roof. I climbed the stair way as fast as I was able to, desperate to get away from all of this.

I did not want to hear Satsuri Bela's voice ever again, nor Amari Lauren's or any other persons... Not even Len's. Just thinking of the sound of someone's voice felt like poison spreading throughout me.

I finally reached the top of roof. I ran to the railing, the only thing keeping me from falling to me death. I placed my hand on it, it was cold and made of metal, sterling steel to be exact. I then placed my other hand on it.

"What a jerk, I really hate her." I said, looking off into the distance, "I sometimes wish she wasn't Len's biggest fangirl, then... she wouldn't hate me so much, and I probably wouldn't hate her."

I smiled slightly, "what do you know? We might all be friends one day!"

I shook my head as I remembered all the bad things she's done to me. Bela spreads rumors rapidly, for some reason, everyone who hears them believes her. Only, most of those rumors involve Len and some girl... and sometimes that girl is me.

I used all my strength to lift myself to my feet on the railing. My two feet balanced on the railing. The slightest gust of wind might of blown me off, I would of have fallen to my death. I balanced there for a moment, looking off at the distant sky. It was quite a beautiful sight to see.

"Miss Kaname! Come down from there!"

I turned my head to see Lauren at the doorway, along with Bela who crossed her arms and secretly hoped I'd jump to my death. I would bet she wanted me to... disappear so she could have Len- I mean... nevermind... but I won't ever let that happen.

Len appeared from behind them, a sincere and scared look was in his face. He walked forwards slowly, making sure he was close enough to grab me if I did jump.

"Lanie, please." He muttered, just loud enough so I could hear.

"I'm not going to jump!" I said shaking my head vigorously and wiping away tears, "I just... I just..."

I couldn't think of the words to say, all I couldn't see anything, everything was fading into gray. My eyesight was about to disappear, who knew if it was to appear again anytime soon, or if it was to be gone forever.

All the sudden I felt extremely light headed. My head throbbed as I struggled to regain my balance. I trembled slightly, my stumbling feet were bound to collapse at moment. I reached my hands to my head and rubbed it lightly, trying to ease the pain.

"You think I _need attention? _How about you think of what you're doing!? This act screams desperate for attention!" Bela yelled at me.

I shook back and forth as my eyes to see only darkness. "I can't see anymore."

Len looked at Bela and Lauren. He walked closer to me, stopping about five feet away, "what do you mean '_I can't see anymore'_?"

I felt tears streaming down my face, "Len, I... I have been wanting to tell you... ever since... I was little, my eyesight... it's been-"

I felt a gust of wind, it shook my too much. I lost my balance and the wind immediately knocked me off of my feet. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair as began I raced down the side of the school building to my death.

Len ran to the railing as fast as he possibly and tried desperately to grab me, he was only an inch or so away from reaching my hand. Len only had a mere second to grab me... to save me.

I felt the touch of his hand against mine, i wished desperately I could see his face one last time.

Len clenched my hand, trying not to drop me. His hands trembled intensely, I felt something drip onto my hand,perhaps rain, perhaps it was a tear. Perhaps Len was crying... but it might as well been the rain.

"Len," i said, as calmly as I possibly could, "don't ever let go, okay?"

"uh-huh," he said, Len tried to pull me up, but couldn't.

"Is Lauren over there" I asked sweetly.

I heard sobbing from the distance, it got closer and closer.

"Y-yes?" Lauren said, i could tell she was terrified. I wish I never came up here in the first place, I would have never wanted her or Len or maybe even Tadashi and Bela to be terrified because of me.

"If I make it out of this," I felt more tears streaming down my face, "let's be friends!"

I felt Len's hand slipping away from mine. My heart skipped a beat as his hand grew looser and looser. His hand now barely had a grip of my fingers, I knew deep inside that he couldn't hold on anymore... that he'd have to let me go.

"I can't hold on," Len said, he was using all his strength to keep me from falling, "I-I'm sorry."

"Len! I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now; I think I'm in l-"

My eyes widened as Len lost his grip of my. His hand slipped away from mine and was desperately trying to grab my hand once more. But, it was a failure, he couldn't reach my falling hand. I now was descending off a building that was five stories high. Tears flew off my face as I faced my death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sometimes I think you purposely try to kill yourself to give me a hard time~nya."

I looked around from where I was. I was in a branch in a tree... in a random park. I think I had been to this park before, yesterday maybe or a few days before that. It looked very familiar...

I looked above me to see Tadashi leaning back on one of the branches. He was ranting on about random stuff and sounding like a stalker.

"Are- are you cosplaying or something!?"

Tadashi glanced down at me, "no..."

Tadashi had a pair of dark blue cat ears on top of his head and a long blue tail behind him.

I climbed up a few branches of the tree, to wear Tadashi was sitting. I stared at him for a moment awkwardly.

"There is no way those are real..." I said as I reached over and tugged on his ears. "Why aren't they coming off!?"

"I already told you, they aren't fake! Now stop touching them!" He slapped my hand away from his ears.

"Then is it a fake tail?"

Tadashi glared at me, "please tell me you aren't going to pull it to find out..."

I crossed my arms, "why am I here anyways?"

"Mostly because you tried to kill yourself by taking a swan dive off of the roof."

"I didn't! I lost balance!" I snapped... But it was pretty stupid to be arguing about what happened earlier.

"Fine, you tried to do a tightrope act but epicly failed... it wasn't even epic, pretty sad to say the least." Tadashi smiled playfully as his tail swished back and forth.

I glared at him, tapping my toe on one of the branches, "why aren't I back at school?"

"Your friends that were up there think you're dead, and I'm pretty sure your memories will be recovered soon... and you'll most likely completely freak out~nyan." Tadashi moved his hand and yawned.

"L-Len thinks I'm dead!?"

"Why is everything about Len!? Of course not~nyan. He of all people should know you'll land on your feet... even off a five story building~nyan." Tadashi began to glare at me as he was speaking... but later on his glare turned into an evil smile.

"I'll land on my feet?" I ask wondering if this was a metaphor or just some more Tadashi and Len nonsense like those ears and tail tadashi's wearing.

"Allow me to show you an example," Tadashi evilly smiled and it sent a chill down my spine.

He got up walked over to where I was, smiling... I stared at him for a moment, I wondered what he was about to do. I secretly hoped he jump off and leave me alone.

I saw his hand for a quick second before he pushed me off the branch of the tree. I saw my feet fly behind my head as I fell. my hands were now facing the ground as my body slowly turned. In a few seconds my feet were facing the ground again.

I landed on my toes... amazing, right?

"What was that for!?" I screamed up the tree.

Tadashi smiled and muttered, "ah, it worked~nyan."

He then jumped down and landed on his feet, right in front of me.

"Look behind you~nyan." He pointed behind me and once again smiled playfully.

I spun around to see a cat tail sprouting from my lower back. It was black and shined in the sunlight. The tail curved and was looking epic. Once i found the tail, I immediately reached at the top of head, to see if there were ears. there were... a pair of black neko ears were on the top of my head.

"Oh my gosh~nya! I'm neko~nya!" I said with a huge smile on my face. One of my life's dreams were now complete- I was neko!

"hmmm... I thought you would freak out, I sort of wished you did, it would be pretty funny~nyan." Tadashi's cat tail still swished behind him.

"You're mean~nya... So this means you aren't a cosplayer or something? that you and I, were neko!?" I almost squealed I was so happy.

"And Len, but instead of being part cat, he's part dog." Tadashi said, his ears and tail then vanished into thin air.

I thought out loud for moment, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Well, it is, since you made that contract with that stupid cat..." Tadashi crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

Tadashi's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and made a loud buzzing noise. He grabbed it and flipped it open, answering the awaiting phone call.

"I see," Tadashi nodded his head and then stared at me, "we'll be right there... of course."

He then closed his cell phone and slid his phone back into his pocket. He slowly walked towards me with a straight face, at least it wasn't one of those creepy playful smiles...

Tadashi stopped in front of me and stuck out his hand. I think he expected me to take it, but my arms lied at my side. Once he realized I didn't want to take his hand, he reached out his arm and grabbed my risk. I flinched as I felt his touch.

"What are you doing?" I stared into his eyes as Tadashi turned and pulled me out of the park. I tried to pull my hand away, but his grasp was too tight.

"I got a message..." Tadashi looked in the path in front of him.

He sprinted out of the park and took a sharp left. As we turned, ears and tail sprang from his body. My pair of neko mimi and my tail were just being blown back in the harsh wind.

As we approached a town up ahead, Tadashi stopped, causing me to trip forward and land face first in the grass. As I fell, Tadashi let go of his grip on my arm.

"Ow..." I muttered as I slowly got to my knees. I brushed my bangs out of my face and then stood up on my feet. I brushed the dirt and grass off of myself as fast as could... hoping no one would see me.

"What are we doing here~nya?" I asked as Tadashi looked up towards the town.

"I already told you... pay better attention, will you~nyan?" Tadashi began to tap his toe on the ground impatiently, looking away from me. "You have to get your ears and tail to vanish."

I stared at him for a moment and then quietly repeated, "to vanish?"

The next thing I knew, Tadashi's ears and tails vanished with in a mere second. He smirked, "like that."

I stared at him, "but... how do I get them to... vanish?"

"Just think them away I guess... It's not like it really matters, anyways. You just need to think that you don't want them..." Tadashi said, he turned towards me and smiled.

"To think them away?" I repeated. I began to think of how I didn't want them on my head... even though I really did want neko mimi and a cat's tail.

"Oh my god, please stop that." Tadashi said, turning away from me with a frown on his face.

"WHAT!?" I crossed my arms.

"You looked constipated."

"Well, I can't just make them vanish! Forget this! Let's just go already!" I began walking off into the city.

Tadashi caught up with me and looked down towards me. He frowned and stared at me intensely, making me feel really uneasy. I shook after a few seconds and began to walk faster, trying to pass him up.

"It's not my fault if you get captured by the government and get tested on 'cause you're half neko." He crossed his arms and looked off to the side as we approached the city.

"Yes it is, isn't it your job to protect me?"

Tadashi's face dropped, "eh! Oh! You can't take advantage of it like that! It's not fair."

We continued to walk towards the city. The building sizes increased as we got closer, and I suddenly felt tiny in this huge city. Tall skyscrapers surrounded us as we walked by. Even tiny one-story building looked giant compared to me.

"Why is everything... so big?" I looked up at Tadashi... he looked at least a foot taller.

"It's not, you're getting shorter."

We stopped in front a building with a glass wall on it. I could see my reflection in it. It was true, I was getting shorter. Only, my body was changing little by little. The ears and tail that were on me turned a white color and my eyes turned golden brown. My skin was getting extremely pale and it almost looked white. Cat whiskers began to appear on my face and my height was shrinking by the second.

"I- I'm turning into a... a neko~nya!?" Even my voice seemed to be high pitched.

Tadashi nodded his head as he glanced into my reflection, "when your ears and tail are out for too long, you begin to change into a cat. This period of transformation lasts about an hour. That means you have an hour to turn back to normal... otherwise you're stuck being a neko forever."

I turned to face him, "I would be neko forever~nya?"

The sailor's collar on my school uniform then changed into a bright red leather collar around my neck. I was only about two feet tall and still getting shorter... and still becoming a cat. My hands were beginning to stick together to form paws.

"We need to hurry, Lanie." He smiled down at me and scooped me up with his hands, "but I have to admit, you would make a pretty adorable kitten!"

Tadashi sprinted down the road and literally jumped over bystanders in his way. He was going so fast that his hair blew in the wind. He then took a sharp left down an alley. It looked like the path was a dead end, but Tadashi somehow managed to do a wall jump from the sides of the buildings around him to get to the roof.

"Nya~ where are we~nya~ going~nya?" Everything I was saying was beginning to just sound like "nya."

"Up there," Tadashi pointed to the roof of one of the tallest skyscrapers. "We're meeting some people."

I was now completely neko with golden eyes and cream colored fur that blew in the wind. I now knew that I had merely a few minutes left before I would turn completely neko forever.

Tadashi climbed up the side of the skyscraper and stopped before a window on like the forty- sixth floor. He opened it up using one hand and slid inside.

"Ah, now all we gotta do is get to the roof." Tadashi yawned and then exited the room and walked down the hallway.

"Nya, nya, nya?" I asked... but it was meant to sound like "won't anyone notice you?"

A guard saw Tadashi and immediately launched forward at him. Tadashi's eyes met mine for a quick second and he immediately dropped me on the ground.

I hid under a nearby table... really wishing I wasn't a cat at this moment. I watched Tadashi intensely and tried not to get distracted from a piece of string hanging from the table above me.

Tadashi jumped over the guard and kicked him in the back, causing him to fly into a wall, "good day, Sir."

He then ran over to where I was under the table with a piece of string in my paws. Tadashi picked me up and headed towards the elevator. The string was still tied in between my paws.

"Nya, nya?" i asked, "what just happened?"

Tadashi stared at me, he obviously couldn't make any senses of me saying "nya" just smiled and nodded his head as he pushed a button on the elevator door. We began to move up the building slowly.

"Two minutes, fifty two seconds until you're a cat forever." Tadashi said looking at his watch on his risk.

"Nya!?"

We reached the roof top and exited the elevator. Len and Bela leaned against the railings of the roof, their eyes widened when they saw us.

Len run at Tadashi, "what happened to Lanie!?"

Tadashi groaned, "right there."

He pointed to me. I was laying on the ground playing with that piece of string from earlier.

Len picked me up and smiled, "Awww, you would make such an adorable kitten."

Bela crossed her arms, "we still have important information to discuss."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was finally back to my regular self and was staring off the rooftop at the city below. My hands were gently placed on the railing and I could hear the other talking loudly behind me.

"HEY!"

I immediately turned because someone was yelling loudly at me. bela had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Wait- I'm in this conversation, too!?"

Everyone just glared at me for a moment. I finally walked over and decided to join the conversation.

"First thing's first," Len said, "we need to test out your transformation, Lanie."

I stared at him with a confused look on my head, "trans- form- a- tion?"

Len crossed his arms, "Tadashi! Did you go over anything with her!?"

"It's not my fault I got stuck with the world's most-" he looked at me and then shut his mouth, "never mind."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Len pulled a small charm out of his pocket. It was shaped as a yin- yang sign, only it was sky and royal blue with golden trim. "This is a transformation charm, everyone has one. It transforms you and it also captures monsters once you have defeated them. Each monster is ranked by level, level one is the easiest, level one hundred is the hardest."

The second I heard this, I thought of a video game. Monsters are always ranked in videos games... But, this wasn't a video game, it was something better.

"You can also release monsters from your charm." Tadashi added on, "but you have to be careful you don't release a powerful monster into the human world."

"This is how we're going to test your powers, by releasing a level one monster. That way you won't get defeated and we get to check out your transformation and weapons." Len said with a smile on his face.

He then threw the yin-yang charm in the air, "I summon level one monster, Plumph."

Immediately bright colors surrounded Len, it looked golden. The charm began to shape shift into a creature. It just looked like a white blob, but as the light calmed down, I could make out a shape.

"Seriously, Len..." Tadashi crossed his arms, "you have to name _every _monster, don't you!?"

"I think it's a cute name!" I added on... But it was strange that he was naming these monsters.

Suddenly, the sky turned golden and a creature formed at Len's feet. It was about a foot tall and was very fat. It has huge brown eyes and a cream colored body. It had stubby little legs and arms and a brown beak that matched its eyes.

"Awwwww, its so cute!" I said, running over to huggle it.

"Plumph is a bird based monster, he was my first catch. Once you defeat him, he will be yours to keep." Len smiled.

"Okay, so how do I get started?" I asked.

Len pulled out another charm from his pocket. It was a golden bell and was tied on a red ribbon. He walked over and placed it in my hands.

"It looks just like the cats," I muttered.

"That's because, you will become something just like her when you finish becoming a magical girl." Bela said.

"Just, hold the charm in your hands and believe in yourself. Then shout the words that come to you." Len said.

I held the charm in my hand and closed my eyes, "okay, here I go."

Everyone was watching me and I felt pressure. I would be laughed at if I messed up. I knew that I was bound to mess up. I couldn't feel any power running through my body, nothing was different.

Suddenly thoughts flooded in my head, the first day I met Len what he said to me, how he seemed to be the only one who cared, "how am I unique if there are 1,400 people who look just like me!?"

Then my body started to glow and I could feel energy flowing through my body, so many phrases went through my head. I could only pick one, though. "To save the memories of the world- make me neko~nya!"

Suddenly, pink waves surrounded my body flames and a circle formed below my feet. In the center of the circle was a pink star that suddenly turned golden. Light raised from the star and created a barrier around me. My body began to glow white and the bell that was once in my hand began to float besides me.

The ribbon that the bell was attached to grew longer and wider. It wrapped itself around my torso, creating a cream colored circle skirt. Then it formed a five- panel light pink strapless-top that overlapped with the skirt. The edges of the top ended with a point and everything had dark pink trim. Then another dark pink ribbon tied itself around my waist and formed a tiny bow. More dark pink ribbon wrapped itself around my upper arms and made a cute bow. It then formed cream colored gloves with another dark pink ribbon around the risk. Another dark pink ribbon wrapped around my left thigh. The ribbon then traveled down my legs to form dark pink knee-high boots with a cream colored bow on the tongue. Finally, the bell that was attached to the ribbon tied itself around my neck with a bow in the back.

As the circle and the flowing light faded away, I was left there, standing in front of everyone, with neko mimi and a tail on my body.

"I'll show you some neko spirit~ nya!" The words flowed out of my mouth with no hesitation.

Tadashi, Len, and Bela stood back up against the railing to watch the fight between me and Plumph.

I stood there, staring at the little bird. It just looked too adorable to defeat. The bird blushed and my heart nearly melted away.

"I can't... defeat it! It's too adorable!" I moaned.

"Lanie, you have to! If you don't then it will kill people in the city! It could even destroy the world!" Len said loudly.

"Destroy the world!?" I repeated.

My vision then went began to fade. Blackness appeared everywhere and I couldn't make out any colors. Everything became a shade of gray, even Plumph looked like a fat blob. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get my vision back to normal. I was terrified everyone would see how weak I truly was.

This didn't feel like me at all, I always made myself look perfect, so no one could see how weak I truly was... But I couldn't be perfect here. I couldn't hide the fact that if I was to make one simple mistake, the whole world would suffer the consequences. Even if I was facing a level one monster... or even a hundred level monster,one mistake could do unimaginable things to this world.

"This is why I can't mess up!" I muttered. I planted my feet into the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to think of how to summon a weapon.

My fingers touched the bell around my neck lightly, it rang softly. I immediately opened my eyes and everything was back to normal. I could finally see colors again. The bell still dangled slightly from my touch, swaying back and forth and making a soft sound. I ripped the bell off of my neck.

It dangled in my hand for a moment and I called out, "My memories- are forever in my heart! Neko Mimi Magica!"

Then a cream colored staff appeared before my eyes, the top was shaped as a heart and it was tied with a dark pink ribbon and a golden bell dangling in the center of heart. It was a little bit shorter then up to my shoulder.

I grabbed the staff in my hand and waved it around, "Neko Mimi Staff- Rainbow Wrap!"

The ribbons on the staff grew long and changed to the colors of the ends tightly wrapped themselves around Plumph. I pulled the staff backwards a tiny bit and Plumph's body got surrounded by white light.

"Captured!" I yelled as Plumph dissolved into a tiny pink bead. I ran over and scooped it up into my hand, "Collection complete!"

Everyone began to clap loudly, and before I knew it, I was back to wearing my school uniform with my bell on the ribbon laying on the palm of my hand.

"So, how was it!?" Bela asked with a smile.

It was strange to see Bela smile at me, it was the first time she's ever gone that. For once, I felt the rivalry between us cleared up.

"Lanie, you were perfect!" Len said with a kind smile.

"I-I c-can't do this! I make myself look strong and perfect, so no one will notice the weakness inside of me! If I even make the simplest mistake- the world will be punished! How can someone take that pressure!?" I turned around and ran for the door.

Tadashi leaned up against it, blocking me from leaving. I glared at him and he still didn't move.

"Just move!" I yelled at him, trying to push him out of the way.

"Do you know the meaning of being weak? It's people who always say 'I can't'! Those kinds of people don't necessarily mean they 'can't'...but they just don't." Tadashi looked at me.

"I... I just _can't _be the cause of everyone in the world suffering... not because of me." I stared at my feet.

"How do you think we feel!?" Bela asked, she walked closer to me, "every day we put our lives on the line to save the world from being miserable!"

"But... No matter what happens, this world will still be miserable, there will always be someone who is unhappy." I said, still staring at the ground.

"But you aren't the cause of their unhappiness. We are helping millions of people realize the true meaning of happiness." Len added on.

"But I am the cause! You are the cause of this! All humans are!" I raised my voice.

"Would you rather be part of the cause!? Or... would you be part of the solution." Len said.

I turned to face Len, "the solution."

I then realized that these people were not causing the world distress and harm, they were causing the world happiness and peace. That was why, if I messed up, the world will be in distress once more. The very opposite of what these people want to do.

"Then... I guess... I just can't mess up!" I managed a small smile and everyone smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

My head was still spinning from what happened on the rooftop yesterday. I held the bell in my hand and was staring intently at it.

I sat on my bed in my room with my legs crossed and my laptop lying next to me. The door was closed and there was an awkward silence.

"What was is that Len said? Plumph! I choose you!" I yelled, throwing the bell towards the ceiling. I caught it in my hand and realized nothing happened.

"Awww, what about- I summon Plumph!" Nothing happened again. I scratched my head and tried to think of his words. "Ah! I got it! I summon level one monster, Plumph!"

The bell floated towards the ceiling and suddenly Plumph was right in front of me. The bell landed back in my hand and I slid it into my pocket.

"Good evening new Master!" Plumph said in an adorable voice.

"Master?" I repeated.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" He waddled towards my feet.

"What exactly are you?" I asked.

"I come from lab 2xo3.5, species; Kiwiama. date created; 3-02-12. Previous owners; one- Ayame. Two- Tomatsu Tadashi. Three- Yuudai Len. Four- Kaname Lanie. is that all you require?"

I stared at Plumph. "Um... Yes... Wait! Who is Ayame?"

Plumph began to tremble back and forth, "CLASSIFIED INFORMATION! NOT COMPATIBLE!"

I picked up Plumph and he still shook vigorously. "Are you okay!?"

"Yes, no need to worry, Master." Plumph said.

I still wondered who Ayame was. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall who it was.

Before I knew it, the alarm on my phone went off, letting me know it was time to leave for school.

I grabbed my messenger back and my jacket from my room and raced down the stairs, trying not to trip over anything.

My mom sat at the kitchen counter, on the phone. She smiled as I walked past and I waved to her in return.

I then opened the garage door and walked out side, closing it once again using the key code. It closed with a loud thump and when the door hit the ground, the bell- charm around my neck dingled.

I walked out of my neighborhood quickly and began to walk to school. I followed the path to the train station, thinking that I may miss my train ride. I began to run to see the train I was taking pulling up at the station.

As I sprinted forward, ears and a tail sprang from my body and I began to gain speed. I was only a few yards away when my feet lost balance and I leaped into the air. I landed on my toes with a huge sigh. I was just in time for the train. My ears and tail vanished as I walked onto the train.

I sat down on a seat, no one else was on. It was a bit awkward, usually a ton of people from my school were already here and gossiping or doing something to waste their time. Instead, no one was in sight at all.

I leaned back in my seat and smiled, "I have the whole train to myself!"

I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations of the train, slowly I drifted off. But then I heard a scream. My eyes snapped open and I hopped on my feet, looking around.

"Oh God! what was that thing I said before!?" I pulled off the bell from my neck. I held it in my hand and closed my eyes, trying to believe I could do this, "to save the memories of the world- make me neko~nya!"

My body started to glow and I closed my eyes as I transformed into a magical girl, "I'll show you some cat spirit~nya!"

I immediately ran to where I heard the screaming person. I passed through parts of the train until I reached a section. Through the cloudy windows I could see a woman laying on the floor and two men standing over her, there was something in their hands.

I pushed through the doors and stood in front of them, a few feet away. In the men's hands was a purse that must of belonged to the woman, "Put her purse down~nya!"

The stared at me for a moment, "is that... a cosplayer?"

"I'M A MAGICAL GIRL YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed at them, "just for thinking that I'll show what I can do!"

On of the men walked over and grabbed my wrists, "wow, you're a lot weaker than I thought you'd be."

I glared at him. He only laughed and pulled my risks above my head, "don't get in my way."

He pushed me into a wall and I fell on my back. I winced in the pain and kept my eyes closed for a minute, "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

I stood up to my feet, "you're causing people to suffer... So now face the consequences."

"Really!? Making people _suffer!? _You have no clue, do you, kid?" One of the men smirked.

"We're just doing what's part of survival! That's all, it's part of _life."_

I sprinted towards them, "You know nothing about life~nya!" I punched on in the stomach and slid on the floor past the other, "It's not about stealing!" I turned around and kicked one of them in the back of the legs, "It's not about '_survival'_!" One of the men grabbed my wrist, "It's about being yourself!"

"Why would I want to be _myself_ anyways? In fact you're not even being yourself, you're cosplaying some stupid magical girl!"

I freed my wrist from his grip and punched him in the face, "I am _**NOT**_ a cosplayer~nya!"

"Then what's this outfit you have on?" He grabbed the end of my tail and I jumped.

He pulled my tail harder, causing me to inch forward towards him. Once I was a few inches away he grabbed my arms and pushed them over my head, causing me to back up into a wall. I was now pinned, unsure how to get out.

"Don't tell us how to live our lives, it's annoying. The next time this happens, be prepared to face the consequences." The pinning me down smirked.

"1,400 people," I muttered, "how will you know it's me when there's a 1,400 people who look just like me?"

"I... There's no way there's that many!"

"But there are~nya! 1,400 people in this world, and you could mistake me for any one of them... think how bad it would be if you got a different girl... She may not be able to kick your butt like I can~nya!"

I freed myself in one motion pushed him away from me. He stumbled and the charged at me. I ducked and then the seconds man sprinted towards me. i dodged out of the way.

"My memories are forever in my heart- Neko Mimi Magica~nya!"

The staff was in my hands, it appeared out of nowhere. I smiled once it touched my hands, I wrapped my fingers around it, "now I am a cosplayer~nya? Or a Magical Girl!?"

"Where did that come from!?" One of them asked, I just smiled.

"Neko Mimi Staff- Rainbow Wrap~nya!" The ribbons from the staff grow and wrapped themselves around the bodies of the men.

The ribbons kept them there, I controlled them by tilting my staff slightly. Then the doors of the trains opened and I tilted the staff back and motioned it forward. It caused the men to fly out of the train and land in a garbage bin a few feet away. The train doors then closed, trapping them outside.

"Wow! I can't believe I did that!" My neko tails and ears disappeared and I closed my eyes, allowing my staff and outfit disappear, leaving me in my school uniform like I was before.

I rushed over and bent down, grabbing the woman's purse. I collected the few items that fell out of it and placed them gently inside the bag. I then scooped it up and placed it next to the woman.

"Excuse Ma'am! Are you okay!?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, kneeling by her side.

"Huh? What happened?" Her voice was soft, but shaky.

"I'm glad you're okay... These two men tried to steal your purse, luckily someone stopped them."

The woman looked at me, "wow, do you know who stopped them? I'd really like to tell them thanks."

I smiled but shook my head, no one would believe that I took down two thieves single handedly. I looked too weak to do it, and even if I was to prove my strength, no one would still be I could accomplish something like that on my own.

"Aww, well that's too bad, if you ever see the boy who helped me, please them I said thanks." She kindly smiled and got up to her feet, grabbing her purse.

"I'm glad you're okay," I muttered as I got up to my feet.

I bowed my head and excited that part of the train, as I left that cart and entered another, I heard clapping in the distance,

I looked across from me to see Tadashi standing there. his ears were pointed up and a cat tail swished behind him.

"Good job, I thought I was going to have to take down those two myself." He smirked playfully.

"You could of helped!" I whined as he smiled.

"Then I would've missed him constantly calling you a cosplayer!" He closed his eyes and grinned.

I just stared at him keeping silent. I slowly walked past him and into another section of the train, as the doors closed, I heard him say, "it's too bad that woman will never know that you actually saved her. What a pity."

I walked down the halls of the school, thinking of what just happened. Looking in front of me, I placed my hand on the classroom door and opened it. With a sign I walked in and took a seat by the window.

I could hear my classmates being obnoxious, but I put the noise aside and gazed out the window. With my head still turned, I reached into my book bag and grabbed my notebook and a few spare pencils, I placed them gently on the desk.

Lauren sat down next to me, on my right, and also began to gaze out the window. She yawned.

Once class had begun, I found myself unable to understand anything that was being taught. The words in my head got jumbled and I couldn't interpret what the teacher was saying. I was unable to focus, what happened earlier rang in my head.

With a long sigh I gave up on listening and turned my head to the window. I looked out onto the nearby land. My eyes then widened, I saw... A blue tail in a nearby tree? Shaking my head, I took in a deep breath and looked at more closely. Tadashi was sitting in the tree out the window, a grin on his face and waving. My guess is that he was trying to get my attention... Job well done.

He pointed down below him, signaling me to do something. I stared at him, mouthing the word "What?"

Tadashi signed and then pointed at the ground again, he then jumped out of the tree. My eyes followed him and he hit the ground, landing on his feet. He wanted me to meet him there.

"Um...Excuse me!" I stood up out of my seat and stared at the teacher, who was writing on the board, "may I... Use the restroom?"

The teacher stared at me for a moment and then nodded their head. I looked around the room for a quick second; everyone was staring at me. But I noticed that Len and Bela had disappeared from their seat as well.

Lauren had a suspicious look in her eye as I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

I then began to sprint down the hallway and jump down the staircase, trying to reach where Tadashi was standing.

I ran outside to the court yard, where Tadashi, Len, Bela, and that strange talking cat stood. Their eyes followed me as I walked towards them. They seemed uneasy about something, bad news I guess.

"Um... What happened?" I asked as I slowly approached them.

The neko rolled her eyes, "bad news... Very bad news."

"Apparently there's more magical girls in town." Bela crossed her arms.

"And worse," Len paused, "They... They're out to kill anyone who has magical abilities."

I gulped, "They're... They're out to kill us!?"

The cat nodded her head slowly, "right now, two of them have been detected in this city... And there's more to come. As magical girls... And guys, you must stop them before they kill off everyone!"

"By stopping them," I paused nervously, "you... You don't mean... Killing them, right?"

"Yes I do, it's the only way to protect ourselves, kill other or be killed ourselves."

"Who said more magical girls could come into this city, huh!? It already has us protecting it! We don't need people getting in our way!" Bela screamed at the cat.

"I... I don't know who sent them... Another one like me, perhaps." The cat's tail swung behind her.

"Another one like you..." I muttered.

"So, we need to be on the lookout for any suspicious people? That's going to be a bit difficult..." Len signed.

I nodded my head in agreement, "how do we... how do we... Protect ourselves?"

Tadashi smiled, "just don't let them kill you."

"Oh wow! Big help, Tadashi!" Bela rolled her eyes.

"We need to discuss this in private... Some one could be listening to our every word."

At that second we heard a branch snap from around the corner and then someone jump, moments afterwards.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I glared at where the noise came from, before I could do anything, Bela sprinted past me. He pulled a short knife out of her pocket and slowly moved her hand over it as she ran. The knife grew in size, turning into a full length sword.

She pulled the sword over her head and swung directly in front of the corner where the noise came from. A bush in front of the corner got sliced into pieces, landing in a small pile.

"You!?" Bela growled as she pointed the tip of her sword at someone's neck.

We then heard a scream. I ran towards the scream, stumbling over my own feet. I ran towards Bela, her knife was centimeters away from cutting someone's throat. I grabbed the blade of the sword, pushing it out of Bela's grip and saving the person from being killed.

I held the blade of the sword in my hands. They trembled as blood dripped from my fingertips, making a puddle on the floor.

"You idiot!" Bela screamed, "look at your hands! That's going to take forever to heal!"

The sword fell out of my hands, landing on the floor in front of me. I stared at the palms of my hands, blood dripping from them. "Isn't this supposed to hurt? Why couldn't I feel the pain in my hands as the sword cut me?"

I started to tremble. Bela reached down and grabbed the handle of her sword, shaking off my blood from its blade, "what do you mean you can't feel the pain?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Bela and both looked in front of us. Lauren stood there, her head down and her body shaking.

"It's... It's okay." I said, staring at my bleeding hands.

"I'm sorry I heard that... But it is true? Are you... A Magical girl?" Lauren's head perked up.

I smiled, "yeah, we all are, but there's not just magical girls, there's also guys."

Len and Tadashi waved to the girl and the cat walked forward to Lauren's feet, "you, right there. Lauren, I believe your name is, do you wish to become a magical girl?"

"Can I? Can someone like me really become a... A magical girl?" Lauren shyly asked the cat.

"Yes, indeed, all you have to do is make a contract! I'll grant you any wish and in return, you become a magical girl!" The neko closed her eyes and grinned.

"Before you become one," Bela glared at the talking neko, "you should really know what you're getting yourself into. Why don't come along with us for some monster fight or something?"

I grinned, "Yeah! It'd be so much fun having another magical girl with us!"

Lauren smiled, "so I can come along, right?"

Tadashi shrugged, "as long as you don't get in our way..."

I walked through the park slowly. Lauren trailing shortly behind me and Len, who was walking besides me.

"Hey, Len," I looked the other direction, "do you... Do you think it's a good idea having her following us?"

"If there's people out to kill us, we need all the help we can get." Len shrugged.

"Yeah...But..." I looked back at Lauren who was taking in the surroundings, "I can't help but to feel like she..."

"Like she?"

"Like she's an enemy..." My face turned red when Lauren and my eyes met. I prayed she didn't hear that.

Lauren ran to catch up with us, she flipped her caramel colored hair behind her using two fingers. "Are we almost there?"

Len nodded, "she should be around here somewhere, let's just call out for her."

Lauren looked around as Len yelled up into the trees, "come over here you stupid cat!"

"Are you mad at that cat for some reason?" I asked staring at Len.

"Well, you could say that..." Len blushed, "Get over here!"

"I do have a name!" The cat jumped down from a nearby tree landing on her feet.

"Wait... You have a name? Why didn't you tell me what it was!?" I glared at the cat.

"I didn't think it was important," the neko stared at Lauren, "who is this?"

"A contribute for a contract."

I heard Tadashi's voice from a tree. I then say his tail pop out of one of the branches, waving in the wind. Then I saw him jump and land right in front of me, his face was centimeters from mine, "it looks like I jumped to close.

I took a step back, "you think?"

"So what do you think? For her to be a magical girl?" Len asked.

Lauren backed up shyly, hiding behind me. I turned around to face her and her face was down, "I am the last picked to be a magical girl?"

I stared at her, "I... I think so, but-"

"Of course I am, I'm the last to be picked for everything..."

Then a circle below Laurens feet began to glow purple. Purple was the third strongest color...

"Looks like you're eligible for a contract~nya!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"_Okay! Team captain are... Negi and Kanon." The teacher said, he clipboard in her hand._

"_Okay, I choose-" Negi said, picking a student for his team. _

_As a first she wasn't really good at sports, especially soccer. She once again feared of being hit by the ball or something happening to her. _

_It was down to her her and one other students, "I choose..." Kanon stared at both of us, flipping hair behind her ear, "Yuno!"_

"_UGH! Now I'm left with Lauren!" Negi moaned as Lauren quietly walked over to her team. _

"_Why am I always the last one picked!?" She whispered, tears filling in her eyes._

_Lauren stood in defense position, it was probably the least terrifying and dangerous out of all the positions in soccer. She tugged at the hem of her soccer shirt that was required for all students to wear. Lauren released a sigh as the whistle blew, signaling for the game to start. _

_Part way through the first part of the game and the ball stopped at Lauren's feet. She stared at it and her eyes widened, "did someone actually... Pass it to me!?"_

"_Lauren! Over here!" Kanon shouted across the field. _

_Lauren stared at the ball, backing up ready to kick it. She took a running start and tried to hit the ball, but too her surprize she found herself falling forwards over the soccer ball. She didn't even hit it, she just managed to trip over it. Lauren fell on her face while screaming, "OW!" _

Lauren stared at the cat, "When I was younger, I was always the last picked for everything... I always tripped over the soccer ball..."  
Ayame nodded her head as tears swelled up in Lauren's eyes, "and I have never been able to score a goal... So I want... So my wish is... To be the best there ever was at sports."

Tears streamed down Lauren's face as she remembered each memory that brought her pain from her childhood and even haunted her now. Each of those memories were so painful, she just wanted them to be forgotten.

"You're memories are nothing like hers..." The cat muttered, "she wanted to keep all her memories and you want to replace your bad memories with good ones."

Lauren stared at the cat, "are you saying my wish isn't good enough?"

"No, I'm saying the difference is a good thing," the cat smirked.

"I don't believe you..."

"Let's put it this way, your wish is pretty strong. You got purple, thats the third strongest color you could get-" Ayame was saying before she got cut off.

"Third? What did everyone else get?" Lauren's eyes grew intense as she gave the cat a death stare.

"There was a wide variety of wishes... But the strangest one if seen was by far Lanie's. Her wish should've been golden with no doubt about it... But it grew pink instead... I'm still trying to figure out what caused that to happen..." The cat looked as if she was thinking.

"I don't understand..." Lauren muttered, "either way... Are you going to grant my wish or not?"

This was a strange side of Lauren. The Lauren everyone knows is kind, sweet, and many people adore her. Yet, for some strange reason, this Lauren who was making a contract seemed to me rude and straightforward.

"Quite pushy today, aren't we~nya?" The neko laughed loudly, her bell rung in Lauren's ears.

Lauren's eyes softened a bit, "I just.. want to know..."

The cat nodded her head, "fine then. I will grant you your wish. You just need to know a few things; there's no way to go back. Your soul will go through minor or major changes once you've died, and you're practically trading your life for this wish."

"What was that last one?"

"Oh, nothing," the cat smirked, "oh, for now on, call me by my actual name, Ayame."

Lauren nodded her head. The circle below her feet glew purple and the lights slowly made their way up to the sky. They surrounded Lauren's body, engulfing her in color. The lights were so blinding, Lauren had to close her eyes.

"And Lauren," Ayame said softly.

"Yes?" Lauren said, her voice sounded lifeless.

"Try not to get yourself killed," and the last thing heard was Ayame laughing. Then everything faded into silence and then darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"UGH! It's like come on! It's a Friday! You can't give someone detention on a Friday!" I cried, walking down the school hallway.

Yeah, that's right, I got detention. It's not my fault though, okay!? My teacher are just inconsiderate of my life... I mean they're sitting there tormenting students while I'm saving the world from being destroyed by monsters!

_I stared outside the window, there were barely any clouds in the sky, it was a perfect day. There was barely any noise aside from my L.A. teacher ranting about something and the birds chirping._

_Then, throughout all that noise... I heard a truck backing into the school parking of curiosity I wanted to see what was causing the noise, so I looked around to try to spot the truck. Then I found it._

_My eyes widened as I stared at the side of the trick it read, "Omnomnom's Fish and Crabs!" _

"_They're getting fish!? And crabs~ nya!?" I jumped out of my seat, landing on the floor. My ears and tail sprang out from my and my neko instincts were kicking in. _

"_Kaname Lanie! Haven't I told you to refrain from making unnecessary comments!?" She looked at the ears and tail, "are you... Cosplaying!?"_

_Everyone in the class turned to face me, including Len. My face burned red, "I- um- uh- am- a- sort-a- a- cat- um- yeah!" _

_Everyone laughed except Bela, Lauren, and Len, they just sat there, staring at me. Of course they understood how I felt at that moment, my neko instincts just took over, it must happen to them all the time, right? Wrong._

_Bela gave me a cold stare that send shivers down my spine. Lauren sat there looking confused and then realized what was happening, she rolled her eyes and then glared at everyone in the class. Then there was Len, he stood there, staring at his feet, not even looking at me. _

"_Miss Kaname! Sit down or else I'll give you homework!" The teacher said, an evil grin playing across her face._

"_But it's Friday..." I muttered under my breathe._

"_What was that!? Okay, I'll just give you detention."_

_My eyes widened, I have never, in my life, gotten detention before... I was... Terrified. But that didn't seem to matter to my teacher, who was walking towards me with a slip in her hand. She handed me the slip._

"_It's in room 314 and don't be late!" _

I continued to rant down the hallway, "I mean- seriously! If some monster attacked us right now and I was the only one who could save, I think I'd just save myself and leave that stupid teacher to die!"

At that moment I ran into one of the school teachers. I back up, stumbling on my feet, "sorry..."

The teacher looked at me, "your... Kaname Lawn-ne, right?"

"It's Lanie..." I muttered, staring at his intense green eyes.

"Oh sorry, I meant to come and talk to you anyways..." He brushed jet black hair behind his ear.

_Oh crap! Another teacher wants to talk to me! _I sighed, "yeah, about what?"

"There's another student coming here today for shadowing, do you wanna shadow him?" He asked, staring at me.

I tried to recall this teacher's name, but I couldn't remember, "sure, why not?"

"Great, I'll meet up with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, staring awkwardly at him.

Then it hit me, his first name was Yukiteru, or Yuki for short. But I can't call a teacher by their first name...I still couldn't think of their last name...

Then the teacher who was standing in front of me ambled past me, he looked as if he was wallowed in thoughts. He stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hallway and entered another room.

I stared at the clock on the wall, "crap! I'm late for the stupid detention that my stupid teacher gave me!"

I raced to room 314, flying up flights of stairs to reach the third story was not easy. As I pasted a corner I could've sworn I saw someone there. Red eyes glared at me for a quick second, then brown hair covered them.

I blinked and the figure disappeared. I then shook my head and ran down the hallway to the room. My hand began to tremble as I pulled the door open. Once I was inside, I saw one strange face among the rest.

Her eyes looked almost red at some points but they were green. She laughed as I walked past her, tying her thick brown hair into a high ponytail. She left a few strands of wavy hair out and then tucked those pieces behind her ears.

I sat down by the window, a few rows behind that girl. I felt her eyes staring at me, though she faced the opposite direction. The girl got up to her feet, two other girls were following her, and walked towards me.

A girl with short brown-blonde hair that was also in a ponytail stopped in front of me, "hey, what's ur name?"

I stared at her, my heart was racing, I had a bad feeling about these girls, "L-Lanie, and you?"

The blonde haired girl grinned, "Naomi."

"Kimiko."

"Tomiko," the girl with eyes that looked red answered.

"Well... It's nice to meet you." I took out my hand for them to shake.

All three of them laughed and then walked away like nothing ever happened. The sat down next to each other with Naomi in the center. Kimiko on her left. Tomiko was on her right, occasionally looking back at me.

My head fell into my hands and I got wallowed in thoughts of what just happened. Three girls, a girl clique, just came up to me. There was something about them that was... Off.

It was silent, not a word was allowed to be spoken, you couldn't even do homework. I wondered what the point of detention was if you couldn't do anything. Yet, in the middle of the silence there was noise. Those three girl were... Laughing.

"Tomiko, do you really think so!?" The girl on the left said, her eyes closed as she sweetly smiled. Her light brown hair pinned up in a neat ponytail.

"It's not something to laugh about, Kimiko! I'm serious!" Tomiko pouted.

"Just shut up!" Naomi pounded her hands on the table, causing the other two girls to be silent, "yeah, I know. We'll talk about this afterwards, okay!? This is a huge deal, we can't risk someone hearing us!"

I stared at the back of their heads, wondering what they were talking about. All of them seemed pretty irritated, though.

Tomiko began to whisper, I could only make out on thing of what she said, "we need to get rid of them."

I felt my heart beginning to pound. I hoped they weren't talking about getting rid of... me. But, why would they, I don't even know them.

Then a bell rung, ruining my thoughts of what just happened. The teacher in the room, Mrs.T for short, stood up out of her chair and looked at the time, "oh. Detention is over, enjoy the rest of your weekend."

I slowly walked past the girl clique and then past Mrs.T's desk whispering, "malevolent."

Mrs. T stared at me, "what did you say!?"

"Nothing," and with that I walked out of the room.

The three girls were walking about twenty feet behind me. I could feel their glare, they didn't even say a word. I knew they were following me, but whenever I looked back, they disappeared. With these girls following me I knew I couldn't go home or go to that park, then they would know where I usually meet up or where I lived.

I began to walk downtown, to the train station. I was moving at a slow pace, I had no clue where I was going. All I knew is that this was getting really creepy with people following me.

"Ugh, I wish Len or Tadashi was here..." I muttered as I turned a corner and decided on my destination.

I closed my eyes as I continued to slowly walk and then- THUMP! I stumbled backwards and fell on the hard cement. My eyes fluttered open hazily and I could barely make out a figure in front of me.

It seemed like a boy was standing in front of me, but my vision only got worse and worse until everything completely turned black and all I could hear were sounds. Everything sounded louder than before and it didn't help that I couldn't see anything at all.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" I felt something grab my wrist and pull me to my feet.

"Huh? Yeah," I squinted, trying to atleast see who was in front of me, but it was no use, everything was black.

"Are you sure, can you see everything okay?" His voice sounded worried.

I froze, how did he know something was wrong with my sight, "yeah, I'm fine."

I turned around and felt for the wall. My hand followed the side of it as I used it to guide my around the corner.

Then my vision returned to normal. The sounds of everything went down and no longer blasted in my ears. I could finally see color and make out shapes again. I sighed in relief.

I then quickly turned the corner to see the boy I bumped into, but there was no one there. He must of have already left.

I then began to walk to the train station. I knew something happened earlier, before I bumped into that boy, but I couldn't remember. Every now and then I felt chills go down my spine as if I was being watched. But I brushed them off and assumed no one was there.

I got onto the train station and sat down. The train was supposed to arrive in five minutes. I used this time to relax and close my eyes. Only that peace only lasted about 30 seconds.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A woman said, I recognized her voice.

I looked up. It was the lady I saved from being robbed on this very same train. That scenario seemed like it only took place yesterday. The sad part was that she thought someone else saved her, someone strong, not me.

"No it's not, you can go ahead," I said as the lady sat down next to me.

"You know," she said, looking at her feet, "I never got to thank the boy who saved me that day, when I got robbed."

I sighed, wanting to tell her it was me, but I refrained from doing so, "I'm sure you'll get the chance to eventually."

"There's one thing that really confused me though," she looked at me and our eyes met, "when I was unconscious, I could hear a voice. I heard a girls voice fighting the two men, not a boys."

I stared at her, wondering if she found out it was me. The woman laughed, "strange isn't it?"

Then the train pulled up to the station. I walked into it, but my eyes followed the lady who was sitting next me previously. A kind smile played on her lips as the doors began to close. I could hear her voice right before the doors sealed, "I know it was a little girl who saved me that day, not a boy."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

I walked into one of the classrooms, Yukiteru, one of the teachers whose last name I couldn't recall, had asked me to shadow a student. I closed the door behind me and walked next to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm here," I said.

"Oh, Miss Kaname, just in time." He pointed to the corner of the room, "we've been waiting for you to arrive."

In the corner of the room was a boy, staring out the window. He had short brown hair that sort of looked like my brothers.

I walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. He immediately turned around. His eyes widened, "you! I just saw you yesterday!"

"Huh? Yesterday was Sunday..."

"You bumped into me," I stared into his blue eyes and then realized what he was talking about. He was recalling Friday instead.

"Oh yeah, your voice does sound familiar." I shrugged, I didn't think I'd meet him again, considering I had no clue what he looked liked.

"Yeah are you okay? You acted like you couldn't see anything yesterday-"

"I'm fine!" He already asked me that yesterday.

"Okay, Lanie, why don't you show him around the school or something?" The teacher asked and I obediently nodded my head.

"Oh so your name's Lanie?" The boy asked, I just nodded my head, "cool. I'm Evan."

I began to walk out the door and Yukiteru, the teacher, waved politely. I gave him a quick wave as I walked out of the door with the boy following behind me.

"Anyways," I said walking down the hallways, "I'm supposed to go to homeroom in like five minutes, so I'm going to stop at my locker first."

I walked towards the direction of where I was going, but stopped in the middle of the hallway. I spun around, feeling those cold eyes on me once more. There she was, Tomiko, staring at me.

"Hey! What do you want! I don't exactly like being followed!" I walked up to her, my hands clenched in fists.

"Let's be friends," she said in a strange tone. It was obviously she wanted something from me, and whatever it was, I wouldn't let her have it.

"How about... No," I turned around and walked away, leaving her glaring at me.

"Well, that was harsh," Evan said, looking behind his shoulder at the girl.

"No, not really," I didn't bother to look back.

When I reached my locker I slowly put in the combination. Once I finished I yanked it and the lock opened up, revealing the inside of my locker. Luckily everything was organized and nothing fell out like it normally did. I sighed in relief.

"Did you draw those?" The boy said, pointing to some pictures that were lying on the ground.

I bent down and picked them up, my face was red. Of course, the sketches were either of me as a magical girl or me with Len, "uh-yeah- I- um..."

I gathered them from the floor and Evan took one from my hand, "they're actually pretty good-"

"You'll smear it!" I yelled, ripping the picture from his hand. The shading on it did smear.

I grabbed a pencil out of my locker and then sat on the floor. I quickly fixed the spots that were smeared or messed up using the eraser or the blunt tip of my pencil. I then brushed off the access eraser shavings and placed the drawing back into my sketch book where it originally was.

"Um..Sorry about that..." Evan said, but I didn't bother to say anything in response.

I slammed my locker shut and a few seconds later I heard stuff fall from inside of it. I sighed, this normally happened so I was used to my books falling out. I placed my lock back onto my locker and pushed it together, locking it.

There was an awkward silence as we walked down the hall and towards my homeroom. I had really hoped that he didn't assume anything from my sketches. Or thought I was crazy because of the sketches I drew of me as a Magical Girl. Either way, it was awkward.

"We're here," I muttered as I opened the door to homeroom.

Immediately Bela saw me, "Hey Lanie! Who's the guy!?"

Len's head immediately shot up and he glared at Evan. I could tell the aroma just changed dramatically. Len got up out of his chair and walked towards me. He evilly glared at the guy I was shadowing. Len then pulled my wrist and dragged me off to the side.

"Okay, who is he!?"

"Huh? Oh, him. Just some kid I'm shadowing today, no big deal." I looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

I released my wrist from his grip and walked over towards our homeroom teacher. I introduced him and our teacher just nodded and pointed to an empty seat behind my desk.

"Lanie, why are you even shadowing someone in the first place!? Don't you think they'll." Bela began to whisper into my ear, "just get in the way of things?"

I shrugged and then whispered back, "as long as he doesn't find out about the talking at or Tadashi or use being magical girls, I think we'll be fine."

Of course, right at that moment I heard something hit the glass window. I turned my head to see stones flying at it, creating a loud bang once they hit the glass. I looked around for the culprit and there he was. He smirked and allowed his dark blue tail to swish behind him.

"Tadashi you idiot!" I yelled through the glass.

"Tadashi?" Evan looked out the window, luckily Tadashi ducked into the tree.

"Yeah, good luck getting Tadashi to cooperate!" Bela laughed as Lauren entered the room.

Lauren stared at the boy, "huh? There's a new student?" She then looked at what he was wearing, "but he's not wearing the school uniform..."

"Yeah, because he's shadowing! He doesn't actually go here, luckily!" Len said, coldly staring at Evan.

"Luckily?" He repeated choking on words.

"Yeah, we have to many students in this grade already as it is," Bela added on.

"Huh? I thought the maximum amount of students for a room was twenty-two... Not eighteen." I said, a bit confused.

Then I heard a knock on the glass window and my head turned. Tadashi was kneeling on the ledge of the window, "hey! Who's that new guy!?"

Evan turned his head, "What!? Why is there a guy with blue hair kneeling there!? Isn't this the third level!?"

"That's Tadashi for you," I muttered.

Tadashi smirked, "you can introduce me at lunch." He then jumped off.

"H-He just jumped off the third s-story of a b-building!" Evan managed to get out, still in disbelief.

"What's your point? I've jumped off the roof of this building and survived." I added on and his face went completely white.

"The r-roof?"

"Huh? Why is that such a big deal?" I asked.

The bell rung indicating it was now first period, "ughhhh I have to get to class," Bela muttered, emotionlessly.

Finally it was fifth period, I could finally eat lunch. I ran to my locker with Evan trailing behind and typed in the combination. I cautiously opened it, making sure nothing fell out. I then grabbed my lunch and reorganized my books so they wouldn't fall out when I opened it again at the end of the period.

"Hey, I'm going to the roof, you can come along or go to the cafeteria. Either way, I'll meet up with you afterwards." I walked off.

Evan still trailed behind me, I guess he was also going to the roof. I climbed numerous staircases and reached the door. I swung it open and saw Bela, Lauren, and Len sitting down on a bench.

"Huh? No Tadashi? Well that's a shock." At that moment I felt a force tuf at my lunch box and my grip loosened from it.

I turned around and Tadashi was going through my lunch, "hmm, oh, you have crab today, mind if I have some? Thanks!"

"No you can't! That took me forever to make!" I tried to grab it out of his hands but he jumped out of the way using his cat instincts.

"If you made then I bet it's good," Tadashi took a bite out a crab leg and smiled, "I was right it's delicious."

"Hey! Can I have some!?" Len ran over, snatching my lunch out Tadashi's hands. He grabbed another crab leg and cracked the shell. He ate the meat, "this is really good."

"Can I have it back now!?" I yelled. I then heard footsteps behind me and realized Evan was almost at the top of the stairs leading to the foot top.

Tadashi and Len looked at each other and spoke in unison, "No!"

At that moment my ears and tail sprang from my body and I sprinted towards them. I jumped into the air and attempted to grab my lunch, Tadashi moved to the side. My feet landed on the railing that surrounded the roof top.

"Oh my God!" Evan's face dropped, "why are you standing on the railing!?"

I looked at my feet, "oh I didn't realize that, oh well."

I jumped down and once again attempted to grab my lunch, Tadashi threw it to Len who caught it and smiled.

"And what's with the cat ears!?"

Tadashi and I looked at each other, realizing we both had a pair of ears and tail, "cosplaying!"

Bela laughed and walked over, grabbing my lunch out of Len's hands and throwing it at me. I caught in my arms and then walked over, sitting down on the bench next to Lauren. Once I sat down my ears and tail vanished and so did Tadashi's.

Len and Tadashi looked at eachother and then at Evan and then at Bela. They walked over sat down across from me. Bela then sat down on my right, leaving Evan standing there.

"Okay, down to business," Bela whispered, leaning forward, "Ayame thinks there are either two or three magicals girls that came here."

"Who's Ayame?" I asked, staring at Bela.

"THE TALKING CAT, YOU IDIOT!" Bela yelled.

That caught Evan's attention, he walked over, "a talking cat? You guys are sure a strange group of people."

Everyone's faces dropped as he continued talk, "and at lunch you guys hang out with a guy who looks like he's five years older than you..."

"Not five!" Tadashi said, aggravated.

"The point is- do you even go to this school?"

We stared at Tadashi, all wondering if he even went to school at all. "Well... I have important business here-"

"Is that _important business _watching Lanie from a tree!?"

My face turned red, "W-what!?"

Len stood up and just walked to the door. He swung it open and walked through, the last thing we heard was the door slamming close.

I immediately stood up, "Tadashi, you can have the rest," I said, handing him my lunch. I then sprinted to the door and swung it open, calling out Len's name.

"There's something about him..." I heard Len's voice mutter.

"Len!" I saw him at the bottom of the staircase. I ran down, but I misplaced a foot and fell forwards. Len caught me and my arms were around his neck, "um, thanks..."

I stumbled backwards a bit and then sat down on one of the stairs, my face was red from what just happened. Len sat down next to me, his blue eyes were covered by his hair.

"I don't like him... Just, he's..." Len couldn't find the right words.

"He's strange, isn't he..." I looked at my feet, "I think he may be... one of the evil magical girls- I mean guys."

"I think so, too..."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

It was finally Tuesday. I didn't have to shadow that Evan kid again, luckily. I don't think he'll be coming to our school either. I'm pretty sure we scared him off and we'll never see his face again, but, you never know.

I sat down in the center of the classroom, history was about to start. I normally sat by the window, but this time, I didn't. Class had just began a few minutes ago and our teacher, , was giving us a lecture about some future war that was going to take place a few years from now where these people were going to have world domination. Like I haven't heard that one before.

A squeak came from the door handle and a face popped in, she looked around. I immediately recognized it, Tomiko. She peered into the classroom and then spotted me, a grin playing across her lips.

"Tomiko, what brings you here?" Mr. Hues asked, pushing up his glasses.

Tomiko walked in and placed an orange envelope on his desk. picked it up and unsealed it. He delicately removed the papers and began to read it. His expression changed as he got farther through the papers. He then slammed them on his desk, "A change in classes!? And the front office didn't even tell me! I'll consult this with them later!"

Tomiko smiled shyly and then looked at , blushing slightly, "um... I can exchange classes, right? It's okay if I can't-"

"Of course you can! Such a sweet and kind girl is welcomed to join my class any day!" pointed to the seat next mine, "you can sit by Lanie."

"Kind!? Sweet!? Who is he even describing!?" I muttered under my breathe as Tomiko took a seat next to me. I'm definitely sitting somewhere else tomorrow...

continued his talk about some random future world domination scenario, and throughout the whole thing, Tomiko was grinning evilly. She for sure was either planning something or wanted a future war to occur. My guess was the first one.

"That's right, you guys better be prepared," Tomiko smirked as the lecture finally ended on the future war.

"Prepared? Tomiko, what must we be prepared for?" I asked, extremely loud and cheesy.

"Huh!? What!? I didn't say anything!" Denial! She was definitely planning something.

"But you said '_That's right, you guys better be prepared'_!" I grinned as I put her into a tough place to get out of.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" She began to gather her books.

I leaned towards her and whispered into her ear, "_just what do you have planned... Tomiko?_"

She shuddered and backed up, falling out of her seat. From there she gathered up her books and her bag. She placed her hands on the desk and used that to lift herself up. She then scurried out on wobbly knees. As this all occured, I stood there and laughed.

The door slammed closed and Tomiko was gone. I stood there, looking as guilty as ever, and everyone in the class stared. "What!?" Then everyone's attention went back to the teacher and I sat back down.

The bell rung moments afterwards. Once the sound resounded in the classroom, everyone ran out the door, including , and I was left there, alone. I sat there in silence for a minute and then stood up to a noise.

"_Uh-oh! Someone found us out... Just what should we do with her!?"_

My eyes widened to the noise as I looked around. The voices were coming from everywhere. Out of that I heard someone laughing.

The redness surrounded me, creating a wall. I could tell they were people, walking in a circle around me. I fell to my knees and looked up at them. They only looked down at me with a grin on their face as they sung.

"If you guess, then you can go freely." One familiar voice said.

"But if you guess wrong..." Another one said, I could make out blonde hair on the figure as she walked around me with another girl.

"Guess which one of us has the knife," the first voice laughed and I felt chills going down my spine as I looked at the floor.

They sang in unison;

"_Sticks, sticks, how I wonder. _

_From one hand into the other. _

_Is it fair? Is it fair? _

_To keep poor Lanie sitting there?"_

I managed to look up at them as they sang. My head was starting to throb and then I saw silver behind one of the girls back. Then a streak of silver behind the others back. My breathe seemed to get heavy as I realized they wanted to kill me.

"I feel like I'm on a death wish..." I muttered, "both of you have a knife, because you both want to kill me."

"Wrong!" They said in unison and kept singing.

I then saw a girl in green, and everything was going hazy. I could barely make out who it was or what they looked like. "Tomiko, that's you isn't it!" I stood up, reaching in my pocket to grab my charm.

"Where is it!?" I yelled at them as they continued to circle me.

"_You mean this? You mean this?"_

All three of them held out a golden bell in their right hand. Then all grinned. "You got this punishment yourself, we couldn't risk you figuring the rest of this puzzle out."

I closed my eyes as they stop circling me. My vision was blurry and I could barely see, but I heard the one with blonde hair scream.

An arrow shot at her left hand, causing the knife to fall to the floor and create a sound. Then another one hit her right hand, causing her to drop the bell. I grabbed the bell from the cold floor and slid it into my pocket.

"Lanie! Get out of there!" I heard a voice scream from outside the hallway. I recognized the voice.

"Lauren! Is that you!?"

I got to my feet and pushed the girl in green out of my way. I bent down and grabbed her knife and then raced out of the classroom slamming and then locking the door behind me.

"That should hold them out for a while..." I muttered as I slid down to my knees to catch a breath.

My vision slowly returned to normal and I made out Lauren, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?"

"I-I don't know! I just like... My clothes changed once I transformed!"

Her magenta purple top cut off at her stomach and only had two thin straps on her arms. Her charm looked like a pearl and connected to the top around a thin silver chain. She wore a white skirt opened up in front to reveal the bottom part of a leotard. There was a thick purple band that was attached to her skirt that was around her waist. On Lauren's hands were the same shade of purple fingerless gloves. She also wore a leg garter that matched the gloves and top. The short white boots she was wearing reflected the light from the sun, even the purple border glimmered. Behind her shining boots her black knee high socks.

"I have to admit, I thought no one was going to save me..." I muttered as I heard banging on the door.

"We have to go!" Lauren said, and at that moment I noticed there was a cross bow in her hands. She threw it up in the air and it disappeared, "let's go."

I nodded my head and grabbed the knife that was lying on the ground next to me. The handle was made of steel and it felt cold against my trembling hands.

"Lanie, you need to transform!" Lauren said as she raced down the hallways as I trailed behind her.

I took out the bell and held it from my hands as I tried to recall what I needed to say to transform, "this isn't the right charm!"

Lauren stopped and I almost ran into her, "what!? They have your charm!? This is bad!"

I stared at her, "we can always get it back."

"NO WE CAN'T!" Lauren's expression was extremely intense, "if they destroy that... Then you... Die."

"Die!?"

"Didn't Ayame tell you this!?" Lauren yelled as we heard another banging on the door of the classroom.

"NO! I just found out the talking cat's name was Ayame yesterday!" I began to run as we heard the door smash into millions of pieces.

"I'll die... If they smash my charm..." I muttered as we ran down several flights of stairs.

I off the railing of the stairs from the second level. I landed on the ground floor, on my feet, of course, as Lauren still was on the second. My ears and tail popped out of me and I waited impatiently for Lauren.

"Too slow!" I heard a voice laugh.

I immediately ducked as a shuriken almost chopped off my head. I took in a deep breathe as I looked up at the top of the staircase, and there were three magical girls. Two with brown hair and one with blonde, and I recognized all of them; Tomiko, Naome, and Kimiko.

"God! That almost chopped off my head!" I screamed up at them, and I saw two golden bells dangling from their hands.

"What!? Do you think you're the only magical girl with a weapon!?" Kimiko stuck out her tongue as I saw more ninja stars in her hand.

I ducked as another one came flying at me. Then Lauren made it to the bottom of the stair case and we raced down the hall.

"We need to find the others!" Lauren managed to get out in between gasps of exhaustion.

"Usually Tadashi is here..."

"Aw! Sad you little cat friend isn't here to save you!? Too bad you can't fight for yourself!" Naomi taunted, her electric green eyes were visible from down the hallway.

"Shut up already! I'm sick of you!" I turned around, the knife in my hand. I looked at it and then looked at Naomi.

With a grin on my face I raced towards them, I swung up the knife into the air and took a swing. My eyes fell closed as I realized it hit someone.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I opened my eyes and saw blood dripping on the floor, creating a puddle. I looked up to see Tadashi standing in front of the three magical girls. His hand stopped the blade from hitting Naomi and blood trickled down it.

"Tadashi! Get outta my way!" I screamed, trying to release the knife from his grip.

Using his other hand he handed me my bell. "Really? You know you would've been in huge trouble if something happened to this right!?"

I finally got the knife out of Tadashi's blood stained hands and shook it, blood fell from the blade, "Tadashi, don't ever do that again."

I then transformed into a magical girl without a second thought, the knife was in my hand through the whole thing. I then landed on my feet and looked up.

"Why don't they have ears or a tail!?" I examined.

Tadashi glanced at them, "who knows."

He leaped back and landed next to Lauren, leaving me standing face to face with the magical girl clique. Kimiko's red and white outfit seemed to be composed of X's. I stared at her hand, shuriken shaped as X's were in her hands.

I took a step back, as did Naomi. Her hands glew and before I knew it, two brown shotguns were leaning against her. She picked one up and held it in both hands, closing one eye and looking directly at me.

I backed up to where Lauren and Tadashi stood, none of us could defend against a bullet. I looked at both of them and then we heard a bullet get fired and we all jumped to the left out of confusion. The golden bullet was barely even a centimeter away from piercing my skin.

I called out my weapon and carefully gripped the staff, holding it tightly against my body. I ran down the hallways, while we ran, Lauren summoned her crossbow.

"I summon level ten monster! MockingBird!" I heard Kimiko yell. She threw something our direction. The hallway began to glow red. Then a black blob began to form in front of our eyes. The black blob sprouted long black feathery wings. And a long black beak.

"What is that thing!?" Lauren screamed, staring into the monster's eyes.

"It's a monster, we need to obtain it." I said, slowly as I walked the bird grow blood red eyes.

"How!?" Lauren's hands trembled and she even dropped the cross bow on the ground. Lauren bent down and picked it up, trembling. Her eyes never left the creature that was in front of us.

"I don't know..." I shook my head. I swung back my staff and called out an attack as I leaned forward.

The ribbons on my staff wrapped around the bird's body. I pulled the staff back and the ribbons grip tightened.

The bird squeaked, "world domination shall be completed!" It repeated over and over again.

I laughed, " was right, there is a future war that's about to start!"

The bird at that moment tried to flap its wing, but the ribbons held them in place. Then the bird tried again at full strenght and I felt my feet get lift off the ground and I was thrown over the birds head. The ribbons around it snapped and I was left skimming across the cold tile floor.

The bird turned around to face me, now Lauren and I were on different sides, and its red beady eyes seemed to get larger. The bird then flapped down one of wings and it hit the floor, if I hadn't jumped out the way, I would've been dead.

I looked around for something- anything- to help defend me from being squashed to death by the birds wings. I looked around impatiently, then I realized my staff was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for this?" Naomi laughed, her blonde braided hair moving with the slightest breeze of air. In her hands was my cream colored staff, the pink bow was unraveled.

At that moment I saw something glimmer in my hands, I looked down to see a metal blade. I was still carrying the knife.

I looked at the three magical girls were currently in front of me, then my focus came to Tomiko. In her hands were probably a half a dozen of knife, that meant her weapon must've been those. I now knew what all of their weapons were, and now I can defend myself from all their attacks.

"You guys made a mistake," I smiled as I sprinted towards them.

Lauren and Tadashi were taking care of the bird while I tried to defeat these magical girls. I placed the knife in both of my hands and used it as both a sword and shield. I heard a gunshot and immediately turned the flat side out of the knife. The bullet hit the blade and fell to the ground.I swung the knife in the air and brought it back down, knocking Naomi's guns out of her hands. I swooped down and grabbed both shotguns along with my staff. With my arms full I retreated to Lauren and Tadashi, they must've killed the bird.

I tossed a gun to Lauren and she stumbled backwards in order to catch it in one hand. Then the other shotgun Tadashi grabbed without me even throwing it. I was left, carrying a knife and my staff. I took a few seconds to fix the pink bow that had unraveled previously.

Naomi looked confused, her red dress with a white top and a short white skirt underneath had torn at one of the sleeves. She looked at the tear and then up at me, our eyes met and I knew she was pretty mad.

"You tore my dress!" She screamed down the hallway, and I just looked at her. My eyes went down to the knife and there was a small piece of red cloth on the blade.

"Oh, look at that, I did." I pulled the cloth off of the blade and held it out for Naomi to see.

She tried to charge at me, but the other two magical girls held her back, "Naomi, you don't have a weapon, and they do... Let's just fight them another day."

Naomi looked at the other two, "fine..."

I glared at them hoping to make them more angry at us, "aw, you can't fight without a weapon? What a pity."

"Lanie, stop, you're only making it worse." Tadashi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll continue this fight another day... Preferably not in school..." She looked around at all the damage we did to the place, "I'm not sure what the school will think happened..."

The three of them simply turned around and walked away. Once they were out of sight I could finally breathe. A minutes afterwards the shotguns just disappeared. That meant that they transformed back to their normal selves. Yet, the knife still stayed in my hand, meaning it couldn't of have been someone's weapon.

Lauren and I then transformed back to normal. The knife was still in my hand and light was reflecting off of it. I fixed my school uniform using my one hand and let the other one dangle at my side as my grip tightened on the knife.

Lauren and Tadashi stared at me for a moment and then all of ours heads perked up to the sound of sirens in the distance. We ran to the closest window and saw dozens of police cars pull up by the entrance of the school.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Tadashi what do we do!?" I screamed ahead of me as we ran up countless flights of stairs.

He ran up another flight of stairs as we reached the rooftop. Lauren and Tadashi pushed open the heavy metal door and walked through. I followed directly behind them and ran to the railing.

I looked down at the many police cars stationed in front of the school. Their sirens were extremely loud and there was one police officer with a megaphone. He push it in front of his face and yelled something into it, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"We need to get out of here!" Lauren panted as policemen began to break down the doors to the school.

Tadashi looked around for an escape route, "we can always jump off the building..."

"There's no way Lauren can make that! She's not a cat!" I yelled at him.

Lauren began to panic even more, "h-how do we g-get out!?"

I looked over the side of the railing once more, "lets go down to the first floor and hop out a window."

Tadashi and Lauren agreed and we ran to the door. I placed my hand around it and pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's not opening!" I screamed as Tadashi tried to open it.

He pulled on the handle and it literally came out of the door and landed on the floor. We looked at the metal handle that was lying on the floor by our feet.

"I guess I'll just explode the door..." Tadashi sighed.

He clapped his hands together and blue electric light started to seep out of it. It poured on the group and then Tadashi clapped his hands together once more and the blue liquid turned to lightning. It spread from his hands to all around his body. The air around him started to get humid and Lauren and I took a step back. Tadashi then slammed the palms of his hands on the metal door and it got surround by blue lightning.

I closed my eyes and tried to block the light but the opened when I heard a loud bang. Then the light died down and all that was left was little pieces of metal scraps around our feet.

We all looked at Tadashi, speechless. He grinned, "what? You've never seen me do that before?"

"The explosion came from here!"

Our heads all turned at the same time. We glanced down the staircase and policemen were pointing up to the rooftop. We fell backwards to avoid being seen on collapsed for a quick second.

"Now what do we do!?" I asked, my body was trembling.

We then heard footsteps marching up the stairwell. They were getting closer by the second and by the sound of it, there must've been a lot of people heading up those stairs.

Tadashi looked around desperately, we had merely a few seconds to find a place to hide. He grabbed mine and Laurens wrists and pulled us behind the door. Where the door was, it was elevated. Tadashi and I jumped up on the top of it and then pulled up Lauren.

There was a little garden up here from the gardening club. We pulled potted plants in front of us so we couldn't be seen and then we ducked and waited for the policemen to arrive.

"Look at this! The metal door is completely smashed into pieces!" A policeman yelled down the staircase.

Lauren and I looked at Tadashi. He shrugged at the policemen surrounding the entrance and the smashed door.

"I guess this eliminates our prediction that students vandalized this school... There's no way a kid could do that." The officer bent down and picked up some metal fragments that was once the door. He sighed.

"Who do you think could've done this... And why?" One officer asked.

The man who had just picked up metal shavings stood up on his feet, "a terrorist maybe. I'm not sure, out of all my years being a chef at the police station, I've never seen anyone able to smash a metal door."

Tadashi smiled as his ears and tail popped up and swished in the wind, "they think I'm a terrorist!"

"That's not something to be proud of, Tadashi," I whispered as the policemen continued to examine the rooftop.

"Huh, there's no way who ever was up here could've escaped that easily." The chef combed his brown mustache with his fingers, "put the school on full lockdown, no one goes in... Or out, until we found out who destroyed this school."

"Did we really do that much damage? I mean there's a few knives and shuriken in the wall, a floor that got wrecked by that bird, two smashed doors, a few cracked walls, probably blood in a few places..." I paused, "okay, I guess there is a lot of damage."

The police men exited the rooftop and began marching down the countless flights of stairs. We heard their footsteps get farther and farther away until they were gone and we were left with an eerie silence.

"How do we get out!?" Lauren stood up and hopped off the elevated platform. Tadashi and I followed.

I looked over the railing for the staircase and saw no policemen in sight. I then raced over to the roofs railing and looked below us, I saw policemen completely surrounded around the building.

"Let's just do what I wanted to before, you know, jumping out a window on the ground floor." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess we could try that..." Tadashi looked around and then began to climb down the stairs.

I followed Tadashi and then Lauren followed me, we ran down the stairs, trying not to trip. We stopped on the fourth floor to gasp for air.

"This is going too slow," Tadashi grabbed Lauren's wrist and then jumped off the railing. Lauren screamed.

I jumped down after them and my ears and tail sprang out. I landed with a loud thud and then saw Lauren lying there, she looked really confused.

"D-don't... Ever make me... Jump... Of a flight of stairs... Again..."

I grabbed her wrists and pulled Lauren to her feet, she stumbled forward and then backwards. After a few long moments Lauren snapped out of it and we were back on track.

I ran down the hallway and into a classroom. Leaping onto the surface of a desk I tried to push open a window. I used all my strength and placed the knife at my feet. Yet, the stupid window still wouldn't open.

"Why don't we just smash it?" Tadashi suggested.

He grabbed a chair and lifted it over his head. He took a deep breathe and then swung it at the window, causing it to break into millions of pieces.

I looked at Tadashi and then picked up the knife and jumped out of the window. Lauren followed and last Tadashi jumped. I landed on my feet and then ducked into a nearby bush.

"We're finally out!" I managed to get out from breathes of exhaustion.

Lauren sighed, "yeah, now to get home..."

We crawled through countless of bushes and plants until we reached a nearby park. There was a playground, the swings were still swaying in the wind. Yet only one moved, indicating that someone had been here recently.

I got to my feet and walked out of the park, now going through the city and countless dark alleys. Lauren had left a few minutes ago, saying her parent must of have been worried sick about her. As far as I knew Tadashi had no parents, and my mom and dad, they probably didn't even notice I was gone.

The sidewalks were getting harder to see as the sun began to set. The sky turned red and then purple slowly in a course of a half an hour or so. The street lights then came on, they flashed on one by one and Tadashi's head perked up.

"I think I'm going to go," and with that Tadashi left me walking home alone.

I walked down another dark alley and then saw an electric blue pair of eyes. I backed up to catch another glimpse of the person.

"I know you," I said, walking closer.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and took a step back, "you... You're carrying a knife... Blood's on the blade... And... And there was just policemen at your school... You're still wearing your school uniform and it's tore and blood stained."

I looked at my clothes, I hadn't realized the blood drips on the sleeves on the top, "So...?"

"You- You were the one who caused all that commotion at that school! You're the one who destroyed that building, aren't you!?" He yelled at me and I took a step closer.

The knife trembled in my hand and within a matter of seconds I found myself pointing a blade at the boys neck, "how did you know the building was getting destroyed!?"

I recognized the boy as the kid I shadowed, Evan, "I-I... I-"

"I won't hesitate to kill you if you speak any word of this incident... And you should know, I'm the one they're trying to kill..." I removed the knife from his throat and backed up out the alley.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"You... You weren't there when I needed you the most!" I screamed into my cell phone, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You don't understand- I... I threatened to kill someone! That's how bad it got!" The knife lying on the floor next to me seemed to glimmer.

"What!? Are you okay!?"

"NO! I'm not! People are out to kill me! Think about how I feel right now!" I buried my head into my knees, my voice was muffled.

"I'm coming over there right now! Stay still!"

He hung up the phone, leaving me there... Alone. I had no clue what was wrong with my life any more. All the sudden these three girls came out of nowhere and tried to kill me. I even threatened someone's life... I truly am terrible.

I wiped tears from falling down my cheek and stood up. I walked down the hallway, my brother was playing on his computer, unaware of what my life like. I walked past his room and down the stairs onto the first floor. My feet seemed to stumble below me. I swung open the door to the basement and grabbed some sewing supplies and then walked back upstairs to my room.

I slammed and locked the door and then pulled out my school uniform. I got the blood stains out after washing a few times and now I was sewing up the holes. I fed the needle cream colored thread and redid a few seams in the shirt. It seemed to take forever, but I didn't stop until my hands throbbed.

There was a knock on the door and my head perked up. My feet stumbled below my body and slowly made their way down the stairs. I unlocked the door using one hand and swung it open. I knew I looked terrible.

"Lanie I'm-" at that moment I pulled him into a hug and began to cry.

"Len! You don't understand you idiot! Where were you!? Where on Earth were you!?"

I released him from the hug. Len brushed blonde hair out of his eyes and then closed the door. We walked into the living room where he sat on the couch. I stood stills, my knees trembled.

He signaled me to sit by him, so I did, "what happened?"

I explained everything in every detail, "I... I'm not a killer... I don't want to kill anyone... But if it comes down to it... I don't have a choice, do I?"

"It won't come down to that..." Len looked the other way, avoiding my stare.

"How do you know!?" I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

At that moment my older brother, Brendan came in, "What the-"

He looked at Len and then looked at me, who was crying. He walked down into the kitchen and took a seat at the island bar thing, his elbows on the counter.

Len sighed, "Does he know?"

"Know what!? Lanie why is there a guy here!?" Brendan stood up and walked over to Len.

"NO! Why would I tell _him!?_ It's not like Brendan cares about my life!"

"Of course I care," Brendan walked back over to the kitchen and handed me a tissue. I used it to wipe my eyes from falling tears.

"Then how come you don't know anything about me!? Or that there are people trying to kill me!?" I screamed at his face.

Brendan stood there in shock. He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, "what happened?"

I figured... It was about time he knew about me being a magical girl. I took in a deep breathe, "you aren't going to believe me... But I'm a magical girl..."

He laughed, "you always have such an amazing imagination!"

I glared, pulling out my charm, "to save the world- make me neko~nya!"

My body began to glow pink and then, once the light faded away, I was left there, as a magical girl.

"I'll show you some cat spirit~nya!" I said, tears still falling from my eyes.

"H-how!?" Brendan walked over and poked my cheek. He then poked my cat ears, "what the- how did you do that!?"

"She's not the only who can transform... I can too, and there's more than us." Len said, standing up and walking towards the door. "There won't be any school tomorrow, Lanie, meet me in front of the train station at ten."

Len left, leaving me standing there in the middle of the room. Brendan looked at me awkwardly, "that was weird... I think I'm hallucinating... I'm gonna go to sleep..."

The next morning I woke up at eight, leaving my plenty of time to get ready. After I took a shower, ate food, washed my face, etc. I feed my hamsters and walked out the door. My yellow messenger bag was rubbing into my side, at that moment I realized I forgot something.

I ran back inside and grabbed the knife off of my bedroom floor. I slid it into my bag, if people were out to kill me and my friends, I'm going to prepared. With a long sigh I raced back down stairs.

The golden bell I had as a charm was tightly secured around my neck with a red ribbon. The air was warm with a small breeze that felt wonderful.

"Lanie, where are you going? There's no school today- did you hear what happened?" My mom yelled out the door.

"I'm meeting up with a friend!" I yelled back inside as I began walking out of the driveway.

My mom swung open the door, leaning outside, "you aren't going to meet up with some boy, are you?"

My face went completely red and I began to choke on words, "uh... I- um- NO!" I ran out of the neighborhood and began to walk to the train station.

As I began walking down the sidewalk, I pulled my out my cell phone to check the time, 9:46 am. I held my phone in my hand for a minute and turned my head to see children running my way. I dodged the first one, but the other kid came slamming into me, causing my phone to go flying.

I panicked for a moment and then looked around for it, "crap I'm going to be late!"

"Is this what you're looking for?"

I saw the same boy with blue eyes and brown hair, "you again!? Why do you keep popping up everywhere?"

He shrugged and I snatched the phone out of his hand. Evan grinned, "where are you going?"

"None of your business..." I began to walk away and he began to follow me, "go away!"

"Not likely... Besides, I still want to know why you threatened my life..."

I froze and turned around. "Just shut up and forget anything ever happened that life... And maybe you won't get killed too."

"Yeah, about that," he stared intensely at me for a moment, "you said something about people trying to kill you.. I want to help."

"The only way you can help is forgetting that day ever happened- NO! Forget that I've ever existed... Then maybe you'll live to see the rest of your life..." I didn't want someone to get killed over this, and it would be my fault too.

"Well you're strange."

"Excuse me?"

Evan looked over his shoulder and then at me, "you're not normal, are you? I can tell you're hiding something, why else would someone want to kill you?"

I walked away, muttering softly, "you're right I am hiding something."

I sprinted down to the train station in only a matter of minutes. I looked up into the crowd of people and there was Len, leaning against the side of a building.

"Hey," he said as I walked towards him and I waved in return, "I invites Bela and Lauren... I think they're running late..."

I thought I was going to be alone... I brushed my bangs to the side and smiled sweetly.

"The train leaves in five minutes... Where are they?" Len pulled out his phone and check the time. He then started texting on it.

"Are you texting Lauren and Bela?" I looked over his shoulder and he pulled it away, not letting me see.

"Um... Yeah... Once sec," he continued to text something and wouldn't let me see it.

I tapped my toe on the ground as he closed his phone, "when are they coming?"

"Hopefully before the train arrives..." It was about a minute and a half until it pulled into the station.

"Hey Len! I hope we didn't keep you waiting!"

"Oh my God! What the-" I looked at Bela's clothes.

She wore a skin tight shirt that really helped her figure and a short skirt. Along with make-up... And Bela's a tomboy...Looks like someone's trying to get Len's attention...

"You like?" Bela twirled, "'cause I don't, my mom said I need to wear prettier things when I'm out with friends..."

I sighed in relief, "we can go clothes shopping after we get on the train..."

We walked onto the train, feeding the machine our tickets. We then took a seat next to each other, I sat with Len on my left and Lauren on my right, Bela sat across from us. The sliding doors on the train closed and we began to travel.

I laughed and talked along with the rest of the group until we heard and bang on the roof of our train cart. I stood up immediately, thinking it was those three magical girls out to kill us.

I stood up on the train seat and pulled the knife out of my bag and everyone gasped, "I'm not going to let someone hurt us!"

Len and Bela pulled the window open as Lauren stood back, her charm in her hand. I stuck my head out the window, the knife's blade was in between my teeth. I glanced up at whoever was on top of the train.

I felt my foot on a stable place on the window frame, I used my strength to push myself up to see who was on top of the roof. My hands were slipping, trying to find a place to grip as I felt someone grab my hand.

"Hey! I can't believe you didn't invite me!" Tadashi screamed down to me, I could barely heard him because of the wind.

"Tadashi you idiot! I thought someone was trying to kill us!" The knife was now secured in my bag.

He smirked as a smile played across his lips, "maybe I am out to kill you!"

I rolled my eyes, "just get in the train!"

I slid back inside and so did Tadashi. He laughed as he came into the train. Bela and Len rushed to get the window closed and Lauren stood there shaking her head.

"Tadashi! Why are you here!?" Len yelled at him.

"Why wasn't I invited!?"

"I don't know- maybe because I didn't want you here!" Len stood up, his hands in fists.

Tadashi grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He was practically hugging me, "are you sure that's the reason?"

I backed away from Len and Tadashi, "you guys, just sit down, our stop is about to come up anyways."

Len and Tadashi sat on opposites side. Len sat by Lauren and Tadashi sat by Bela, I stood there in the middle.

"Lanie sit here!" They both said in unison and then rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

I laughed, "we getting off at the next stop there's no point in sitting down."

It seemed to be only a few minutes before we arrived at our destination. We got off the train and walked out of the station into the open air... It's not exactly opened though, we were in the city.

Just a few blocks away was an amazing shopping center that had a ton of stores and cool merchandise. I had never been there before but I heard it was huge.

I jumped up and down, "I wonder if they have a Too Cool!"

I then grabbed Tadashi's and Len's wrists and pulled them in the direction of the mall. Lauren and Bela walked directly behind and tried to ignore the weird stares I was getting.

"Ah~ What if they they have cats at a pet store!?" My ears and tail popped out of me,  
"let's hurry up!"

Len laughed, "Lanie, its only 11:23am, the mall will be open until nine!"

"Yeah, so!? I can't wait and take our time, let's go!" I pulled Len and Tadashi more towards the mall, ignoring my ears and tail.

I collapsed on a nearby bench, my friend collapsed next me, we closed our eyes. I enjoyed the peace and silence until a scream broke it up.

I jumped to my feet and followed the noise, my fingers unraveled the charms tied around my neck. I ran to the railing and looked down to the ground floor of the mall. A woman was getting screamed at by someone in a black cloak.

I recognized that woman, I bought a pair of shoes from her earlier today, and there was no way I could just stand here and do nothing.

"Where is she!?" The hooded figure screamed. They pulled a knife out of their pocket and pressed it against her neck.

"I...I only sold shoes to her... I don't know..." Tears fell down the woman's face.

I jumped down from the railing and landed on top the hooded figure. The knife toppled out of their head and slid across the ground. I grinned, I was pinning them to the ground since I landed on their back.

"looking for me!?" I said, smiling.

"Kaname Lanie!" The person yelled.

"Yeah... That's me, what do you want, I'm sorta busy." I muttered as I got off the person's back and stood up.

The hooded figure stood on their feet revealing their face. Not what I expected, never would I expect a complete stranger out t kill me.

"I've been sent to assassinate you, any last words?" The boy threw off his cloak and discarded it to the side.

"Yeah, who are and did those three magical girls sent you?" I crossed my arms, fidgeting with the golden bell in the palm of my hand.

"I'm Samurakami Anthony, I was sent to kill you. Any more questions? Good." Anthony slid on the ground and grabbed the knife.

"They send a person half my height to kill me? Let's just get this over with," I pulled my knife out of my bag and his eyes widened a the boy realized I had a weapon as well. "It's not like I'm going to go empty handed!"

I charged towards him at the last second I jumped over him, he was pretty short, and my ears and tail sprang out of me as I landed. He turned around and saw my standing there, "You... H-have ears!"

"Nice one, Captain Obvious!" I closed my eyes for a second, "to save the world; make me neko~ nya!"

That strange looking circle formed below my feet and glew pink. When the light faded it left me there, looking like a magical girl.

"An alchemy circle!?"

"Well, I guess it's equivalent exchange... Why? Are you jelly?" My hands grew cream colored as I called out my staff.

We had now gathered a crowd with in the mall, even police formed a circle. Everyone thought it was an act we put together, but no, this was a fight to the death. I wouldn't allow that kid to walk out here alive, no matter what the consequences.

I pulled my staff backwards and lunged forward as the ribbons wrapped around his chubby body. They then wrapped around his short brown hair and covered his brown eyes.

Anthony used the tip of his knife to cut through a ribbon and fall to the floor. At that moment I realized we'd have to do this face to face. There was no easy way out, I was to just kill him with that knife.

I threw the staff in the air and it disappeared. Then I transferred the knife to my right hand and ran at him. The blade seemed to roll off my fingertips as it pierced his hand. The knife left a hole in his left hand, he didn't even defend my attack.

"Ah! My hand!" Anthony screamed as blood dripped to floor. I shook my blade to get rig of the red liquids, "why did you do that!? It's so unfair!"

"It's unfair? How!?" I crossed my arms.

"'Caise you have a knife too and I only get a knife! Otherwise it's not fair!"

"You sure do whine a lot..." I ran forwards and hit the back of his other hand with the tip of me blade, "now you're going to complain how much better I am at this than you, right?"

I lunged towards him and the blade was going straight for his stomach. It was merely a few inches away and time seemed to slow down. Suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw a pair of blue eyes. That figure placed an object right in front of the blade with his hands, stopping the hit.

I pulled back and the object was stuck on my knife. I ripped it off and realized it was a cellphone, I looked back wards at the person who placed it there, "you again!? Stop getting in the way of things! You'll get killed!"

Evan ignored me, "I just stopped you from doing something you'll regret the rest of your life, be thankful."

"Don't you understand!? If I don't kill him, he;s going to kill me! Then my friends until there's no magical girls left!" I screamed to his face.

"Magical girls?" Evan tapped his toe on the ground.

Out of frustration I walked away and muttered to Anthony, "the next time we meet, you won't make it out alive."

I walked towards the staircase and the boy walked the other direction. As I approached the first step I smirked. A long shiny blade rolled out of my finger tips and flew threw the air. It hit its target in the stomach piercing him there.

"If you get to the hospital now you may live, but no promises. It's or own fault for messing with me." My hand flew up slightly for a quick wave.

The boy collapsed on the ground, he pulled the bloody knife from out of his stomach and lied there on the floor as bystanders surrounded him.

As I walked up the stairs someone grabbed my wrist pulling me backwards. I came face to face with Evan once more, "y-you k-killed him!"

I smiled, "he might not die, besides, killed is a bit harsh. And I'll kill you too if you get in my way, don't forget that."

Evan let go of my wrist and stumbled backwards, "I know for a fact you're not a killer, so don't assume you are."

I stared at him, "I'm not assuming anything."


End file.
